Why Ginny Left
by Ginny McCartney
Summary: A few years after Hogwarts Harry finds Ginny again after she's isolated herself from the world and tries to figure out why resulting in a flashback to Gin's 6th year enjoy and review!
1. The Cemetery

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the Harry Potter books and products nor am I J.K. Rowling although I wish I was sometimes.  
Rated: PG   
Title: Why Ginny Left  
By: Ginny McCartney  
Chapter 1 You Don't Understand  
On the morning of April 2nd a young redheaded, blue eyes women named Virginia Weasley stood in front of 8 headstones at Hogsmeade Cemetery. A light rain started to descend when a raven haired, emerald eyed, 21 year old man named Harry Potter spotted Virginia. Harry walked slowly toward her and asked "Ginny?" She turned around and Harry immediately saw the tear streaks that cut river lines through her pale cheeks. "It was four years ago today, Harry." said Ginny. Harry new what she was talking about. The event had been tearing her soul apart for a few years. She hadn't been the same since the night of Voldemort's attack. Ginny had lost everything and almost everyone she loved that night. The Dark Lord had murdered her parents and all of her brothers.   
"Ginny are you going to be okay?" Harry asked gently. Ginny only replied with a few silent tears.   
"Ginny," Harry began tactfully, "You know you can't dwell on this forever, you have to let go."   
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. "Well, um, Gin, you've dwelt on this for so long that you haven't even lived your life. You know you haven't been the same." said Harry slowly. At hearing this Ginny began to become angry. "You weren't there, Harry! YOU DIDN'T SEE THEM DIE! You didn't hear your entire family begged for mercy! Okay, YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Ginny yelled between sobs. Harry watched Ginny collapse on a nearby bench as a fresh wave of tears over took her.   
"Ginny, the fact that you saw your family die is no reason why you should seclude yourself from the rest of the world." said Harry  
"They died because of me, Harry because of me. I should have never gone home!" sobbed Virginia.   
"Ginny. What the hell are you talking about? You had nothing to with it!" yelled Harry.  
"VOLDEMORT WAS AFTER ME! HE ATTACKED MY FAMILY TO GET TO ME! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" yelled Ginny. Harry stood in front of her stunned. She blamed herself for their murders, which would probably explain her attempting to jump off the astronomy tower a couple times.   
"Ginny, that's completely insane! I know you're upset your family died but killing yourself won't bring them back. Things happen because they happen, and you can't explain them, you can't stop them!" Harry yelled. "Don't you think I know that? But you weren't the cause of their death?" Ginny sobbed again. With that Ginny ran toward the cemetery gate. Harry raced to catch her and grabbed her by the arm.  
"Ginny, why won't you talk to me?" asked Harry desperately afraid she was going to do something rash again.   
"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! OKAY YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" yelled Ginny. Yelling seemed to be the only way of communication between her and Harry.   
"What makes you think I wouldn't understand I've lost people too, Gin. I saw so many people die at the hands of Voldemort! Ginny, I lost my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric, Dean, Lee, Neville, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, your parents, and you too Ginny." Harry trailed off with a slight tear in his voice. Ginny could only look up at him with tears in her eyes. "See, Ginny, I may have not even known my parents, and everyone one else wasn't even family, but I do understand." said Harry softly. Ginny could only reply with dry sobs. (She had run out of tears during Harry's little speech.) "Come on, Gin, why don't you come back to my flat, and we'll have dinner, if you're not still mad at me." suggested Harry. "Um, okay I guess thanks Harry." Ginny replied. The pair apparated to Harry's flat in Diagon Alley.   
"Sorry its so dirty, I've been busy lately at the ministry." Harry said quickly.   
"Huh? Oh, that's okay my place isn't much better." Ginny replied in a dazes fashion. Harry started toward the kitchen. Ginny followed.   
"hey Harry, why were you at the cemetery?" Ginny inquired.  
"Oh, I was um, putting flowers on a few graves." Harry started slightly pained, "Gin, do you like pizza?"  
"Huh? Oh right yeah." Ginny replied intelligently. While Harry prepared dinner, Ginny set a small wooden table. Little talk was exchanged between the two until Harry suddenly asked, "Ginny, I know this isn't' the best question to ask, but what happened the night of Voldemort's attack?"  
"Well, um, Harry the reasons can't be explained just in that one night I sort of began right as school, started." replied Ginny  
"Could you tell me all that you remember?" asked Harry 


	2. The Day Before School

Disclaimer: I do not now or have I ever been J. K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter   
  
Chapter 2 The Day Before School  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Of course Virginia remembered. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she was really excited because Harry, in a sense, had finally noticed her, or at least was talking to her on a regular basis. Despite this little perk, however, Ginny knew that Harry would never get too close to her until Voldemort was gone and wasn't in any way able to return.  
  
The day before she was due to return to Hogwarts, Ginny woke up early after a horrible nightmare. She didn't remember all of it of course. (Who'd want to?) But she did remember that it was about the Dark Lord and one of his kidnapping/murder plots. He was trying to find someone, but she didn't remember who it was. Oh, Merlin wait it was her! But that was just a dream wasn't it? Maybe she should wake up Hermione and tell her. (She and Hermione had become best friends in Hermione's 3rd year and Ginny's 2nd year when she and the boys were fighting.) No, she thought, Mione would just worry, and tell her mother, and that of course would lead to more trouble. If she really wanted to tell someone she'd tell the expert, Harry. Seeing as how he has the most nightmares of anyone she knows. But she decided not to unless the need arises.   
  
It was 6:30 A.M. and the sun was just starting to creep over the hirizon. Ginnt decided that there was no piont in trying to go back to sleep when the sun was rising, so she decided to take her diary out into the garden and do some early morning writting. Ginny silently crept down the steps and to the back door in the kitchen, but was unfortunatly (or maybe fortunatly) destratced by none other than Harry Potter himself.  
"I didn't know that anyone else in this house woke up at the crack of dawn." Harry said yawning.  
"Yeah, I don't usually, but I sorta had a bad dream." replied the red head.  
"Mmm, ditto" said Harry  
"I see." Ginny said  
"Whats that?" inquired Harry.  
"huh? oh, This? It's my diary." Ginny replied  
Harry gave her a suspicious look. Ginny knew what he was thinking. He was thginking the same thing everyone thought when they saw her with any kind of writting book. He was thinking about the Chamber of Secrets, and wondering if this little book wrote back.   
"Harry, don't worry this one doesn't write back." Ginny said laughing slightly.   
"Hmm, that's good." replied Harry  
"Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Potter, I'm going out into the garden to write in my little book that doesn't write back." Ginny said mockingly  
"By all means, Miss Weasley," said Harry bowing, "allow me to get the door for you!" They both burst out laughing, and Ginny walked out into to the garden, and sat on a bech and began writting. She wrote everyting in her diary, including her encounter with Harry. Virginia completely lost track of time. While she was off in her own little world, somewhere off in the distance her mother called her in for breakfast. However this was enough to snap her out of her dream world. Ginny came in and ate breakfast with her brother, Ron, her parents, Hermione, and of course Harry. Beside her dream Ginny had a pretty normal day. Of course Ron and Hermione "mysteriously" disappeared during the afternoon, leaving Harry and Ginny to play Quidditch alone, not that either minded of course. Fortunatly Ron and Hermione emerged from the woods later claiming they had gone for a "walk".   
  
That night was their last at the Burrow before school started. Mrs. Weasley made enough food to feed a small counrty, which of course was entirly to much considering there was only six people at the table. (Sadly all of Ginny's brothers, except Ron, had moved out upon graduating from Hogwarts) Ginny was extremely surprise that her father was able to make it home on time for dinner. Ever since You-Know-Who came back into power the ministry, even her father's office, had been so busy that she was begining to forget what he looked like. All through dinner everyone tactfully tried to keep the conversation away from the issue of Voldemort, but Harry however need to know what was going on. Well he was after all a prime target. When he asked Mr. Weasley if they had found Voldemort's lair, he took on a sullen expression and replied,   
"I am sorry, Harry, we thought we were getting close, but we were wrong again. Don't worry so much about it Harry, we'll find him."  
Ginny saw the look on Harry's face it was a mixture of fear, sorrow, and disappiontment. She knew Harry blamed himself for Voldemort's return, but had so far hidden it well.  
  
After dessert Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to go finish packing for school. While Ginny and Hermione were packing in her room Ginny asked, "so , Mione, planning on getting into some other wierd situation that ultimatly lands Harry in the Hospital Wing?"  
Hermione laughed but then stopped suddenly and looked slightly depressed.  
"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.  
"Well it's just that I think whatever 'we' were suppose to get into this year, Harry'll be doing alone. Have you noticed that he's been a little distant lately, and whenever we ask him what's wrong he just says nothing I'm just tierd?" replied Hermione.  
"Yeah, I noticed that too, but you know he blames himself for this whole You-Know-Who thing. Ever since Cedric died he took it upon himself to save the world. Ya know I think someone should knock some sense into that boy." said Ginny  
"I think you should, Gin, he won't listen to me or Ron. Besides," Hermione began, "I think he has a crush on Ginny" She finished smirking.   
"Really you think so, Mione?' Ginny said rushed.  
"Yeah, I do, but you know he's afraid that if he gets to close to anyone they'll become a target of You-Know-Who's, and I think maybe the fact that you have 6 older brothers, one being his best friend, might just have a little something to do with it." said Hermione laughing at the last part.  
"Poor Harry either way he could end up dead. I don't know if I'm worth all that!" laughed Ginny  
  
By the time the girls were done packing and laughing it was 11:30 P.M. and Mrs. Weasley was yelling for thwm to go to sleep, so they did.  
  
~*~Harry's Flat~*~  
  
"Harry Potter, you're such a hypocrite! You told me not to blame myself for my family's deaths, but you blamed yourself for the entire war!" said Virginia.  
"Well, i, um, you see, I um, just keep going with your story, Ginny." replied Harry quickly. 


	3. Trains, Draco, Hugs, and Dances

Disclaimer: and I repeat I am not nor have I ever or ever will be J.K. and I do not own the Mr. Potter story lines!  
  
Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed they were great!!!!! I am grateful!!!! THANK YOU! Many more chapters to come! And on we go with the story.  
  
Chapter 3 Trains, Draco, Hugs, and Dances  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood on Platform 9 3/4 waiting to bord the Hogwarts Express. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already warned several times not to go and do anything stupid, this warning was mostly directed to Harry. They found an empty compartment towards the center of the train and moved themselves and their trunks into the compartment. Hermione began talking excitedly about how this was their last year and how they should start considering their career paths. Hermione of course wants to become a teacher. (What else would she be, well maybe a dentist.) Ron and Harry of course turned the conversation to Quidditch. It's truely amazing how boys can turn any conversation to the topic of sports. After a few minutes Hermione tierd of their endless Quidditch talk and burried her nose in a muggle romance novel. (Who knew?) Ginny tryed to join in, but she to began to get bored, and started writting in her diary again. Hermione and Ron decided to take a walk down the train, and left Harry and Ginny alone again. Ginny, however, didn't even notice because she was lost in thought looking out the window.  
"Earth to Ginny, Earth to Ginny!" What was that? Ginny turned around to see Harry sitting next to her.   
"Great, Gin, you came back for a minute I thought I'd lost you. I really don't think that Ron would forgive me for not saving his little sister. What were you thinking about?" asked Harry  
"I don't know really." she replied still in a slight daze. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, really that's different, usually one does know what they're thinking about..." Harry began untill he was cut off by Ginny.  
"Shut up, Harry! I meant I was thinking about whatever happened to cross my mind, stupid!"   
"STUPID? I highly resent that, Virginia!" Harry said pretending to be hurt by her words.  
Ginny leaned over and hugged him saying "I'm sorry, Harry."  
"Oh, lookie her boys the Great Harry Potter has a little girlfriend!"  
Harry and Ginny turned around to find the owner of the sneering voice, that had admitted the sarcastic comment. However they found a most unwanted visitor, one Mr. Draco Malfoy, and his bodygaurds, Crabbe and Goyle.   
"What do you want, Malfoy?" spat Harry.  
"Oh, just making my rounds and gracing everyone with my presence, Potter. Sadly this compartments occupants are hardly worthy." said a somewhat disgruntled Draco. At hearing this Ginny just laughed and said,  
"You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"  
"Shut up Weasel!" sneered Malfoy.  
"Hey! Leave Ginny alone Malfoy!" retorted Harry heatidly  
"Aw, sticking up for your little girlfriend, Potter? How wretchedly adorable! How cute!" Draco replied.  
"Malfoy, I swear if you say another word I'll hex you worse than forth year!" yelled Harry.  
As Harry said this he stepped in front of Ginny and began advancing on Draco, but as soon as he started Malfoy and his friends began to back out. As soon as he was outside Ginny slammed the door in his face. Harry turned around to face Ginny. Ginyy came up to him kissed him quickely (slightly stunned a little at her impulse) and hugged him. Ginny didn't want to break this little show of gratitude and neither did Ginny, unfortunatly Ron and Hermione decided to come back from their walk right at that moment.   
"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Ron demanded.  
"Nothing!" Ginny and Harry replied quickly.  
"uhuh, right, just stay away from my baby sister, Potter!" Ron replied shortly.  
Ginny just groaned and said, "Whatever, Ron, whatever."  
With that they sat down and played exploding snap untill they arrived at Hogwarts.After they arrived, they all climbed into the carridge that would take them to their home for the next nine months. Ginny peered out the small window as the magnificant castle came into veiw. No matter how many times she saw it, the castle never ceased to amaze her. She looked over at Harry, he looked happy, but there was something in his eyes that stated that that feeling was not mutual with his conciuos and subconcious mind.   
"Harry? Are you okay?" Ginny asked quietly.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He replied even more quietly than Ginny.  
"Okay Harry, if you so insist." Ginny replied without fully believing him, but she knew him better than to push the subject.They made the rest of the trip in silience.   
  
As they made their way to the Great Hall, a couple of Ginny's friends from sixth year ran up behind her. "GINNY!" one of them yelled. "What have you been doing all summer?" asked to other Ann, eyeing him thinking that he looked remarkably like her favorite muggle actor, Dan Radcliffe. (Amazing no?)   
"Nothing really, I've been spending a lot of time with Hermione." Ginny replied.  
"Oh, yeah, but what about when she's out with your brother? What are you doing then? Hmm, let me think maybe you were flirting with one Mr. Harry Potter!" smirked Joan. Ginny just laughed and said, "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."  
They all started to laugh and headed into the Great Hall for the sorting.  
"Ginny! Hey Ginny! I saved you a seat!" Harry yelled across the Great Hall. Ginny blushed and Joan and Ann giggled. Ann wispered, "Maybe she was!" Ann and Joan broke out into another fit of giggles. As they sat down, Ginny whispered, "Oh, shut up!" "What's so funny?" asked Harry. "Nothing." They all replied in unison. "Yeah, right anyway..." Hermione was about to continue when the sorting hat broke out into it's sorting song. Strange, thought Ginny, thats the same one they used in third year. The hat must be losing whats left of it's borrowed memory. Prof. Mogonagal then announced the names of the new first years:  
Anderson, Kathy- Ravenclaw! Then Battlin, Mike- Gryffindor; Canery, Jennifer- Gryffindor; Donnor, Joey- Slytherin; Duncan, Sally- Hufflepuff. By the D's Ginny began to lose herself back in her little dream world only to be reawakened by the last name. (Zales, Harold- Slytherin) Prof. Dumbledore then stood up to make the announcements for the begining of the term, "Welcome back, all of you! This years announcements are somewhat different from last years. No need to tell you that the Forbidden Forest is , well forbidden, magic in the corridors between classes is also illeagal, as requested by Mr. Filch, and due to recent Voldemort attacks special protection spells have been placed on the school and it's grounds, and all students are now required to waer magical IDs at all times. Thses will be given at tomorrow in your first classes. Anyway on a lighter note we will be having a Halloween Dance for 4th to 7th years, any lower years will be having parties in their common rooms. You will be given more details as the time comes closer. Thank You! And now let's eat!"  
  
"A Halloween dance!" sqealed Joan, "So, Ginny, who do you think you'll go with? Hey Harry why don't you ask Gin?" Joan finished giggling. Harry blushed and said quickly, "I'msureGinnywouldwanttogowithsomeoneelse."  
"No I wouldn't, Harry, I'd go with you." replied Ginny quickly. (She hoped it wasn't to quick)   
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok, so you wanna go?" asked Harry.  
"Sure!" replied Ginny  
"Potter, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my baby sister?" Ron yelled  
"Ron, calm down they're just going to a dance. Chill!" Said Hermione  
"RON, I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROTECT ME! IT'S JUST A DANCE! MERLIN, YOU'RE SO STUPID SOMETIMES!" Ginny yelled. She turned around to find that everyone was starring at her.  
"AND WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT?" Ginny yelled to the entire student population, who immediatly went back to their food, not wanting to mess with the infamous Weasley temper. When the talking started up again Ginny said,   
"Sure, Harry, I'd love to go to the dance with you." Ginny heard giggling behind her, "And what? May I ask is so funny?"   
"Nothing you're just so cute, Ginnykins!" said Joan pinching her face. "Haha, real funny. Ya know you are really creepy sometimes!" Ginny replied.   
The rest of their time at dinner was spent obviously eating and talking about the upcomming year. After dinner they went back to their dorms and fell asleep talking.  
  
~*~Harry's Flat~*~  
"Ok, so far nothing to unusual except for that one dream, so I don't get the entire year thing." said the raven haired man.  
"Harry, don't you remember what happened that night in the Common Room?" said Virginia.  
"Yeah, sorta. Would you mind refreshing my memory?" replied Harry.  
"Of course not." said the redhead. 


	4. Mightnight Meetings

Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now   
  
Chapter 4 Midnight Meetings  
  
"Ginny go! GO! Ginny please run, he'll kill you too!" Ginny heard someone yell this and scream into the gathering green light. In fact she heard seven other voices join it one after the other untill they died into a high cruel laugh.  
  
Ginny woke up drenched in a cold sweat, vividly remembering a horrible dream. She remembered someone who sounded very much like her mother scream for her to leave. And the green light surrounding the eight people, but who were they? Bloody hell, it was her family! But it was just a dream right? Dreams don't mean anything, right?   
  
Virginia glanced at her clock it was 2:30 A.M. She decided to get a lat night snack from the kitchens. But as she entered the Common Room she spotted a raven haired boy sitting by the fire, eating chocolate frogs. (Strange how they keep running into eachother in the middle of the night) Curiosity piqued, Ginny walked over and asked,   
"So Mr. Potter what are you doing up at this hour of the morning?" Startled Harry turned his head around and his emerald eyes rested on a redheaded apparition in front of him.  
"I had another nightmare." He said chewing on the head of a chocolate frog.  
"Want one?" asked Harry offering Ginny the box.  
"Yeah, sure this saves a trip to the kitchens and a possible detention from Snape." Ginny said taking a frog from the box.  
"So, what are you doing up?" he inquired.  
"I had a nightmare too. It was really freaky!" Ginny replied.  
"Tell me about it." said Harry sinking back into the couch he was sitting on. Ginny proceeded to relate to him the nightmare she had just experienced, and at the end Harry said,  
"Wow! Your whole family? That's horrible no wonder you got up. Mine wasn't great but it wasn't as bad as that!" Ginny looked at him for a continuation of what his dream was about, and she of course was not disappointed.  
"Well, it was about Voldemort, and he said that he'd found a new victim, someone with great power. He said that she wouldn't be easy to get either, because they were close to me. But I don't know who it is. I didn't hear the name." Harry ended sadly.   
"Harry, you do know that you can't save the world, and everyone yourself right?" Ginny asked quietly.  
"I know that, Gin! But I can at least try to protect the people that I love, because it's because of that they'd be attacked! If they didn't know me they'd be so much better off!" Harry said at almost a yell.  
"You do know that, that's completely insane! We're not in danger because you're the prime target! It's because You-Know-Who just hates everyone because he had a lousy childhood or maybe he's just evil! It's not your fault even if you want to believe that, it's not!" Ginny yelled.  
"Yes it is! It is my fault, Gin! No matter what everyone thinks and says it is! And everyone I love is in danger especially you Gin!" Harry yelled in reply.  
"Why me more than anyone else, Harry?" Ginny asked startled.  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Harry yelled before running up the steps to his dorm. Ginny considered about going after him for a minute but then thought better of it, when you heard Ron say something to Harry. She didn't know what, but she thought it was best that she discuss that last statement with Harry in private.  
  
Ginny walked the steps back to her dorm in a little bit of a daze. HARRY POTTER said he loved her. HARRY POTTER the boy she'd had a crush on since the first time she saw him at the train station. Ginny Weasley fell asleep happy for the rest of the night without another bad dream, the other one forgotten. 


	5. First Day

Disclaimer: don't own the characters or the rights just the plot.  
  
Chapter 5 First Day  
  
Ginny woke up to a clear blue day, but it was unfortunately her first day of classes for 6th year. She had an hour until breakfast would start, so she slowly got out of bed and ready for school. In a state of sleepiness while brushing her teeth Ginny suddenly remembered what Harry had said to her last night. With only the thought of getting down to the Great Hall to see Harry, Ginny quickly finished getting ready and ran down the steps, through the Common Room, getting many weird looks along the way, and down to the Great Hall. Upon walking in she immediately spotted Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione. She walked over and sat down next to Harry, who immediately began blushing, and slipped her a note under the table, so Ron wouldn't see it. Hermione, however, did. She was about to say something, when Joan and Ann walked in.  
"Hey, Gin! Why did you race out of the dorm this morning?" Ann asked.  
"Um, I'll tell you later. Oh, look bacon." replied Ginny attempting to change the subject to breakfast foods. Her attempt was successful, but Hermione did give her a confused look. She would have to explain to Mione too. As they began talking again, Prof, Mogonagal started to hand out their class assignments. Ginny looked at hers.  
"Crap, I've got potions with the Slytherins first!" she said accompanied by moans of protest from Joan and Ann.  
"We've got Divination first. What do you have Mione?" asked Harry.  
"I've got Arithmacy." said Hermione  
"Hmmm, you got the best deal Hermione." said Joan.  
"Yeah." Everyone else seemed to agree. They talked about their classes until they actually had to go to them. While they were walking to the dungeons, Ginny explained to Joan and Ann what had happened the night before in the Common Room.  
"He actually said that!" exclaimed Ann.  
"Whoa! That's so cool, Gin! You're so lucky!" said Joan.  
"I wish Harrison would say that to me." said Ann commenting on her boyfriend from Gryffindor 6th year.  
"Yeah, I wish Lance..." Joan was cut off by Snape saying, "That's enough! No more talking until after class or I'll take points away from Gryffindor!" All the 6th year Slytherins snickered. It wasn't until Ginny sat down at her desk, that she remembered the note from Harry. She took it out of her robe pocket and opened it.  
Ginny-  
I need to talk to you tonight. Meet me in the Common Room at 12:30.  
-Harry  
  
"Miss Weasley. There is to be passing notes in this class!" Snape sneered behind her. He was passing out the magical IDs "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Ginny said. "You're right, it won't. 5 points from Gryffindor, and give me that." Snape said nastily. "But, Professor!" said Ginny holding tightly to her note from Harry. "Miss Weasley, this isn't up for debate. Now give me that note before I give you detention!" Snape spat. Ginny reluctantly handed him the note. "Well, well. What have we hear?" he asked after reading it, "A touching little note from Harry Potter I presume." All the Slytherins laughed, while Ginny blushed the way only a Weasley can. Snape began his class again and explained that you would need your IDs to get into and out of the castle. When the class was over Snape assigned a 3 1/2 foot essay on the dangers of brewing a love potion.   
"That greasy git!" said Joan, "who assigns a 3 1/2 foot essay on the first day? Who does that?"   
"Snape." replied Ginny and Ann in unison.  
"No one obviously ever gave him a taste of a love potion." said Ann. Their next class was Divination. They made their way to the tower still complaining about the essay Snape gave them, when Ginny literally ran into Harry. she began to fall but he caught her, and smiled.   
"So how was your first class?" he asked.   
"Snape gave us an essay and I already lost 5 points." replied Ginny sadly, "How was yours?"   
"Great! I'm dying next week!" said Harry laughing. Prof. Trelawny had predicted his death again.   
"Really, how are you dying this time?" asked Ginny.   
"Quidditch accident. Sorry, Gin I got to go before Snape gives me detention for being late!" Harry yelled behind him as he ran out to potions class. Ginny turned around to a giggling Ann and Joan.   
"What?" Ginny asked.   
"Nothing!" they laughed.   
"You two are so weird" Ginny replied. They had just made it to the tower and sat down when class started.  
"Today we are going to start card readings." Said a misty voice in the corner. This class always made her fall asleep because of the perfumes and warmness. After that statement Ginny began to lose interest, she only took this class because it was the easiest and you could just make things up. She began to think about Harry. (Who else?)  
"Now Miss Weasley," Ginny came back to the real world, "We're going to use your cards for the example." She began to read them and then suddenly dropped them and screamed.   
"My, dear, I am sorry to say that your days are numbered! By April you will be, I'm sorry to say, no longer with us!" A couple of people gasped, others stayed silent, however Ginny laughed.   
"My dear I don't see what is so amusing about death especially yours!" said the Professor. Ginny stopped laughing and said, "I'm sorry Professor, but how am I dying?"   
"An attack or onslaught of some kind I'm not exactly sure yet my dear." Trelawny replied.  
"Hmmm, I see. I'll just have to be extra careful from now on." said Ginny trying not to burst out laughing. Luckily they got out of this class with out homework of any kind. Ginny, Joan, and Ann made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Just as they sat down Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk in. Harry sat down next to Ginny.  
"Hey!" he said casually.  
"Hey, Harry, Hermione, brother dearest. Will you all be attending my funeral in April? Well except you Harry you're dying next week. I'm supposedly going to be attacked!" Ginny said happily.  
"Oh, really Trelawny has it in for you too?" said Harry  
"Yeah." replied Ginny. They all laughed.   
"How was potions?" asked Joan.  
"List 100 ways in which a truth potion can help wizards everywhere." replied Hermione.  
"You got homework too? I hat him! It's the first day of classes who gives homework on the first day of classes?" asked Ann.  
"We've already been over this don't you remember the answer is Snape." replied Ginny. By the time they were done eating it was time for afternoon classes. Ann, Joan and, and Ginny had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Prof. Lupin. He had come back to year before. They were starting the Unforgivable Curses. The afternoon wasn't as eventful as the morning considering Prof. Lupin was nice and didn't predict her death. By the end of the class no one had been able to block any of the curses or keep their will power. The trio then walked to the most boring class on the face of the earth, that's right you guessed it History of Magic with Prof. Binns.  
"You'd think Dumbledore would fire him because no one can stay awake in his class, so we don't learn anything." said Joan  
"Yeah, you're right, Jo, but ya know why do something that would make sense?" asked Ginny as they walked into the classroom and sat down in the back. After about 5 minutes the entire class was snoring. The bell rang and jerked everyone out of his or her pleasant slumber. Everyone headed off to the Great Hall for dinner.   
Harry had again saved her the seat next to him. Dinner was uneventful, and afterwards everyone went to their Common Rooms, and those who were unfortunate enough to have Snape that day started on their essays. By about 11:00 almost everyone including Ginny had gone back to their dorms. Ginny laid awake in her bed staring at the ceiling until 12:30 when she started down to the Common Room, by then everyone in her dorm was asleep. She walked in and Harry was standing by the fire looking nervous.  
  
~*~Harry's Flat~*~  
"I can't believe that you remember all of this." said Harry amazed.  
"That whole year haunted me for 4 years, Harry. I remember every moment of it." replied Ginny slightly depressed.  
"I'm sorry, Gin." said Harry quietly.  
"Don't be it's my fault." she replied.  
"Must we start this again? Can't you finish your story instead?" Harry asked.  
"Okay." replied the redhead. 


	6. The Astronomy Tower

Disclaimer: Must we do this again? OK I don't own the characters they belong to the talented J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: (Like anyone reads these anyway) I'm sorry for not updating I just was just out of state and away from my computer, but that's ok because this is going to be the best chapter!!!! An no there won't be a chapter for every single day that would take too long, they first couple days were just important. So anyway on we go!  
  
Chapter 6 The Astronomy Tower  
  
~*~The Common Room~*~  
Ginny walked over to Harry.  
"Hey! What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.  
"Um, not here." Harry said glancing around at the few Gryffindors that were still awake, "Let's go to the astronomy tower." After finishing and checking to make sure that no one was watching Harry pulled out a strange looking clock. Ginny gasped,  
"An invisibility cloak!" she breathed.  
"Shhhhh! No one knows about it aside from Ron and Mione." Harry whispered. He threw the cloak over himself and Ginny. They slowly made their way through the deserted hallways, and crept up to the tower. Once they were there Harry took the cloak and threw it aside. A strong breeze was blowing, but it was still warm, but then it was only the beginning of September.  
"Ok, so what's up, Harry?" asked Ginny  
"Ginny, about last night, I mean, I, um, it's just that I really did mean what I said. Ginny, I do love you. I was just afraid that from the look on your face you didn't feel the same. You don't do you?" Harry said rushed, and looking hopefully at Ginny.  
"Harry, I do love you too! I was just so completely shocked last night that I couldn't say anything. I always thought that you just thought of me as Ron's little sister, and you only talked to me because you felt left out when Ron and Hermione started going out." said Ginny, in an amazingly calm voice considering how excited she was.   
  
Harry looked happier than he had since the 3rd task had ended. He was about to kiss her when he heard someone grumbling and coming up the tower steps. Ginny and Harry ran to get the cloak that was now hanging half way over the tower side from the summer breeze that had been going constantly since they had arrived. But they weren't quick enough. Just as they reached it Snape and Lupin came through the tower door.  
"Why can't you brew this potion yourself, Lupin?" sneered Snape.  
"You know I'm horrible at potions, Severus." replied Lupin, but then gasped in surprise at seeing Harry and Ginny. Snape, however, smirked and said,  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, well, well what's going on here?"  
"I was, err, helping Ginny with her astronomy homework, Professors." Harry lied.  
"Yeah." Ginny agreed quickly.  
"I see, and where is your telescope and homework sheet?" Snape asked.  
"Well, err, we were trying to see if we could spot the stars and planets just by using our eyes alone, and um, yeah." said Ginny trying her best to salvage their pathetic story,  
"Nice try, Weasley, but I think I know what's going on. Don't you remember a certain note that was confiscated today, or do I need to remind you? The one from Mr. Potter." Snape sneered.  
"Oh, um, yes, well." Ginny started.  
"That's enough, Miss Weasley, 25 points each from Gryffindor!" Snape spat.  
"Now, Severus, don't you think that's a little harsh?" asked Lupin, who had been until then quietly observing the situation, "They just decided to take a midnight stroll. It's something we all did while we were at Hogwarts."  
"Be that as it may, but it's still against school rules to be out wandering around the grounds this late at night, and they should be punished, Lupin." said Snape starting to get angry.  
"I do agree, but 50 points is rough, even for you. I say 10 each at the most. It's not like they're out committing acts of vandalism, they just came for some privacy." said Lupin.  
"Fine ten points each, and detention foe each of you, only because we're wasting the new moon. Lupin we must finish this potion before 1 A.M. and it's already 12:50, thanks to Potter and Weasley. Now both of you go and I'll give you your detentions in the morning." Snape said settling the argument. Lupin nodded in agreement.  
"Good night, Harry, Ginny." said Lupin still nodding.  
  
Harry picked up his cloak and he and Ginny walked out the door. As soon as they were out of Snape's sight Harry put the cloak around them again. They made their way silently to the Common Room. When they reached their destination Harry took the cloak, folded it, and put it in his pocket.  
"Good night, Ginny." Harry said leaning down and kissing her. Ginny smiled after they parted and said,  
"Good night, Harry." With that she turned around and headed up the steps to her dorm in quite a good mood. She closed the door, leaned against it and signed.  
"So where have you been, Virginia?" asked Joan with a mischievous glint in her eye. Ginny hadn't realized that the lights were on and her dorm mates were still up.  
"With Harry maybe? Hmmm." said Ann laughing. Her other dorm mates, Claire and Ashley, were up too, sitting on the ends of their beds.  
"And what if I was with Harry? What's it too ya?" said Ginny walking over to and sitting on her bed.  
"We knew where you were, Ginny. We just want to know what happened.," said Joan. So Ginny told them what had happened in the last half hour.  
"Merlin, Ginny! Harry Potter loves you! Harry Potter! You must be so happy!" said Claire. Ginny laughed and said,   
"What do you think?"  
~*~Harry's Flat~*~  
"So, that's how everyone found out by the next morning. You knew that Ashley couldn't keep a secret." said Harry teasingly.  
"Of course," said Ginny, "But you knew everyone would find out eventually."  
"Hmm," said Harry, "Keep going this is getting good." 


	7. Yet Another Dream

Disclaimer: 1, 2 better not sue, because I don't own anything but this little plot.  
  
A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7 Yet Another Horrible Dream  
  
For the next few weeks Ginny was in paradise. She and Harry were going out and her horrible nightmares had subsided. And for once in her life she was first in almost every class, except potions, but that's just because Snape hated her. But that's beside the point.   
  
The night before Halloween and the dance she was suppose to go to with Harry, Ginny, Joan, Ann, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting at one of the table in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was about 10:30 P.M. Ginny looked over at Harry; he looked tired.  
"Hey, Harry. Is something wrong? You look like you haven't slept in weeks, Hun." said the youngest Weasley. Ron glared at her; he still hated the fact that his best friend was dating his baby sister.  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Really." Harry said. No one believed him, however.  
"No, you're not, Harry!" said Hermione.  
"She's right you know. We all know how badly you beat yourself up about, um, everything!" said Ron  
"I'm fine really, guys. I just didn't sleep last night. That's all, nothing major.," said Harry yawning. With that they all decided that it most likely wasn't a good idea to pursue the conversation. For about another half hour, their only conversation consisted of questions about their homework. Slowly they each started up to their dorms. Ginny was the last one to leave the Common Room. By the time she got to bed it was 11:30 P.M. She fell into a fitful sleep that night.  
  
"What information have we tonight, Wormtail?" drawled a high cruel voice.  
"W-w-well, Master, tomorrow night there's a Halloween dance at Hogwarts, and she'll be there with him." replied Wormtail.  
"Very good, Wormatail. Tomorrow night will be the perfect opportunity to get Harry Potter, and Virginia Weasley. Hahahahahahahaha" the voice concluded with a high cruel laugh.   
"M-m-m-master, how are we going to get into the castle?" whimpered Wormtail.  
"Why, that is going to be a surprise for you and for the rest of the castle." he whispered.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up!" Someone was shaking her and yelling but Ginny couldn't tell who. Her eyes flew open to she her dorm mates and Hermione standing around her bed looking frightened.  
"Merlin, Gin, we thought someone was killing you!" said Ashley.  
"Um, no, I was just having a bad dream." replied Ginny.  
"Hmmmm, tell us about it. Hold on a sec, let me get my dream book." said Joan.  
The redhead proceeded to tell them her dream.   
"Wait, so You-Know-Who is after you Ginny? That's so scary! Merlin, no wonder you were screaming bloody murder!" said Ann.  
"Um, Gin, There's nothing in this book about anything you describe, but then it's not really a great copy. It's kind of old. It was me Mum's." said Joan.  
"Hey, Gin can I talk to you in private for a minute?" asked Hermione  
"Yeah, sure." replied Virginia.  
They walked out into the dorm hallway.  
"You know those prophetic dreams Harry has? Do you think that this might be one of them?" asked Hermione quietly.  
"I don't know, Mione. I really hope not, cause that would mean tomorrow You-Know-Who is going to break into the castle tomorrow!" said Ginny.  
"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore." said Mione.  
"Do you really think so?" Ginny asked  
"Yeah. We should probably do that now." said Hermione.  
Ginny bit her lip and then said, "ok. Let's go." Ginny and Hermione sprinted through the darkened castle in search of the headmaster's office. Luckily they reached it without any interference from anyone, or to be more specific Peeves, and Filch. They stood in front of the stone gargoyle, and then suddenly remembered they didn't know the password. Ginny and Hermione tried every muggle candy they could think of.   
"Lemon drops?"  
"Snickers."  
"Gobstoppers"  
"Skittles,"  
After going through about 50 more they decided to start on wizard candies.  
"Bertie Bott's Every flavor Beans."  
"Chocolate Frogs."  
"Caldron Cakes."  
"Pumpkin Pastries." said a voice behind Ginny and Hermione, who immediately turned around coming face to face with Albus Dumbledore.  
"Oh, um Professor Dumbledore, we came to tell you something." said Hermione  
"Obviously, but let's proceed to my office and you can tell me there." said the Headmaster.  
The trio walked up the spiraling staircase to Dumbledore's magnificent office.  
"Now, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, what did you want to tell me?" he said sitting down.  
"Well, sir, about a half hour ago I woke up after a dream, that Hermione thinks maybe prophetic." said Ginny  
"I see, do continue, Ginny." said the Headmaster  
Ginny again repeated her dream about You-Know-Who to Prof. Dumbledore.  
"And we think that these might also be related to Harry's dreams." added Hermione when Ginny finished.  
"Hmmm, Now do you believe that Voldemort may try to carry out this plan?" he asked. Both of the girls nodded their head, yes.  
"I see, now, Ginny are you absolutely sure he didn't mention anything about how he may penetrate the walls of the castle?" inquired Dumbledore.  
"Yes, sir, I'm sure." the Weasley girl replied. Dumbledore seemed to sit in his chair deep in thought for a few minutes.  
"Seeing as how we are not 100% sure if this will come to pass, I beg of both of you not to mention this dream to anyone, because it may start a school wide panic." said the Professor. Ginny cringed a little.  
"Err, sir, I already my dorm mates. I woke up screaming, so they woke up too." said Ginny  
"Well, ask them not to say anything to the rest of the school. Make this especially clear to Ashley." said the Professor chuckling softly, "I shall discuss what to do about extra security with the other teachers. I won't cancel the dance because that would arise unwanted questions. Now both of you go back to your dorms. I will take care of this. Thank you for telling me." Professor Dumbledore concluded.  
"Thank you, sir." said Hermione and Ginny leaving.  
Ginny and Hermione walked quickly back to the Gryffindor Tower, jumping at all the small noises. As soon as they were through the portrait hole Hermione asked,  
"What do you think they'll do?"  
"I don't know probably more security spells or something, maybe they'll hire security trolls again." answered Ginny.   
"Hmmm, well I'm really tired and its 4:00 A.M. so good night, Gin." said Hermione walking into her dorm, which was across from Ginny's.  
"Night, Mione." said Ginny walking into her dorm.  
"So, Gin, did you go see the Headmaster?" said Claire as soon as she walked in.  
"Yeah," said Ginny, "Oh, and you guys can't tell anyone about the dream I had ok? Dumbledore doesn't want you to. He said it might cause panic in the school. K?" asked Ginny  
"Yeah, sure." all four girls answered, and then went back to sleep.  
Ginny, however, didn't sleep the rest of the night. She lie in her bed for 3 hours just thinking about that horrible dream. She had thought the night before that they had stopped. Oh, well, she thought and looked over at the clock, it was 6:45. She thought she might as well get up and get ready for school, when she realized that it was Saturday and the dance was that night. Ginny just decided to take a book and go down into the Common Room and sit by the fire and read until everyone else was awake. 


	8. The Halloween Dance

Disclaimer: same as all the other chapters. Oh and I also don't own the Princess Diaries.  
  
Chapter 8 The Halloween Dance  
  
Ginny sat in the Common Room for a couple of hours until the Gryffindor population began to arise. Hermione can down first.  
"Hey, Gin, did you sleep at all last night after we got back?" she asked.  
"No, did you?" Ginny inquired  
"Yeah, it took a while, but I finally fell asleep." replied Mione.  
"Hmmm." was all Ginny could say.  
"What are you reading?" asked Hermione sitting down in the chair next to Ginny.  
"The Princess Diaries. I found it in a muggle bookshop in the town by our house." said Ginny closing her book and showing the cover to Hermione.  
They sat for a little while talking about the dance that was that night; until Harry and Ron came down to go the Great hall for breakfast.   
"Nice P.Js, Gin, I especially love the rubber duckies." said Ron laughing. Ginny had forgotten that she was in her pajamas.  
"Shut up, Ronald!" shouted Ginny. She then promptly left to get changed. When she came back only Harry was waiting for her.  
"Good morning to you too." he said teasingly.  
"Haha, funny, Potter." said Ginny.  
"I'm just joking, you know that." he said hugging her.  
"I know. Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny questioned.  
"They decided to go down without us." said Harry  
"Ok then, let's go, I'm hungry." said Ginny.  
"Yeah, me too." Harry agreed. The headed down to breast fast, and spotted several of their Gryffindor friends, including Ron and Hermione. After breakfast and for most of the afternoon, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walked around the grounds, and visited Hagrid. At about 5 o'clock, Hermione and Ginny went back up to the castle to begin getting ready for the dance, which was due to start at 8 o'clock.  
"Why do girls need 3 hours to get ready for a dance?" asked Ron  
"Because, we do." replied Hermione.   
Ginny put her hair in a braid and then a bun. She had sparkling blue robe, which complemented her eyes. Her robes were a mysterious gift from Fred and George. Ron had gotten a set as well. Hermione wore a light pink robe, and straightened her hair. At 7:55 both Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs of the girls dorm into the Common Room. Ginny immediately spotted Harry's unruly black hair in the crowd of Gryffindors. He was wearing a green robe.  
"Ginny, you look really beautiful." said Harry  
"Thanks, Harry, you're so sweet." said Ginny. They proceeded to the Great Hall. The foyer before it was packed with all the 4th years and up. When they finally entered the Hall, Ginny saw that it had been magnificently decorated. A stage had been set up at the far end; candles were hovering 20 feet in the air to provide some light. The entire hall was covered with black and orange balloons, the stars were shining on the ceiling, and live bats were circling the entire hall.   
"Haha, bats!" Laughed Harry. Ginny just laughed at him. In the center of the dance floor they found Ron and Hermione, Joan and Lance, and Ann and Harrison. They walked over, Joan, who was wearing a purple robe, said,   
"Gin, you look so pretty!"  
"You all too!" Ginny said to Joan and Ann in the black and white robes. In the background a slow cord struck on the band's guitar indicating a slow song. Ginny and Harry began dancing. After that they went to find something to drink. That's how the night went for a few hours, dance, drink, eat.   
  
Until 10 o'clock, Ginny had completely forgotten about her earlier foreboding. She heard a yell coming from somewhere in the castle. Suddenly Filch came running through the hall doors screaming,  
"ATTACK! ATTACK! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, YOU-KNOW-WHO IS IN THE CASTLE!"  
Just then Voldemort himself blasted away one of the doors, and entered into the student population.  
"Where's Potter?" hissed his malicious voice.  
"I'm right here, Voldemort." Harry yelled across the hall. He then began advancing on Voldemort,  
"Harry! No stop!" Ginny cried remebering her dream again. At that moment a cruel smile inched it's way across Voldemort's lips.  
"Ah, yes Virginia Weasley, just who I was looking for." he sneered.  
"W-w-why do you want Ginny?" asked Harry becoming frightened.  
"Well, she's a very powerful little witch, Potter. And I believe that she would be very useful for my plans." Voldemort laughed.  
"Avada Kedavra!" shouted a male voice from behind Voldemort. However, the curse just narrowly missed Voldemort and disappeared into one of the walls.  
"Ah, yes Severus. Nice try. We've been looking for you haven't we boys?" Then out of the shadows two death eaters appeared seemingly out of thin air. Ginny was willing to bet anything that one of the was Draco's father.  
"Now then, don't you remember what we do to turncoats, Professor Snape?" asked Voldemort. Snape just stood looking not only infuriated that he had missed but also scared that he was about to be killed.  
"Now Crabbe, Macnair, would you kindly show Severus how we treat traitors in our camp? Thank you." said You-Know-Who. The death eaters dragged Professor Snape out of the Great Hall. and reappeared a few minutes later. More death eaters then began to appear from outside the hall doors, a few bringing various teachers with them.   
"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted by Severus's foolish display? Yes, Virginia, now you see she is a very powerful witch, but is very easier manipulated, as we saw with the diary in the Chamber." Voldemort said. Ginny cringed.   
"That's not true! She was only a lonely little girl!" yelled Harry.  
"Oh, you think so, Potter. She has a strong intellectual mind and it a powerful spell caster, but then she is a pureblood, but her common sense and resisting of mind bending spells is incredibly weak." laughed Voldemort pulling out his wand as he spoke.  
"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry. Voldemort's wand went flying through the air and into Harry's hand.  
"My, my, Mr. Potter, when did we learn to fight so unfairly and attack an opponent who is unready?" sneered Voldemort.  
"Any fight with you is an unfair one, Tom." said Dumbledore approaching Voldemort and Harry from his position in the back.  
"So you've decided to join us, have you Headmaster?" spat You-Know-Who. Suddenly Voldemort realized that each of the teachers were slowly and almost indiscreetly pulling out their wands. He grabbed the nearest death eaters wand and shouted,  
"Epacse Tsekciuq!" Then Voldemort and all his death eaters were gone!  
"But, it's impossible to apparate on Hogwart's grounds!" said Hermione.  
"That wasn't an apparition spell, Miss Granger. It was the quick escape spell that enables a person to transport and a group of people to an area, but when they leave they must have the same group to leave, there is no spell to protect from it." explained the Headmaster.  
"Headmaster, what are we going to do?" asked Prof. Lupin.  
"All students are to stay in the Great Hall tonight, until we again secure the castle. Will the heads of the houses please go back to your house common rooms and get your 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years, and please explain to them what has happened, we don't want any misinterpretations of safety." When Dumbledore concluded, he waved his wand and enough sleeping bags appeared for the whole school.   
  
Dumbledore began ordering search teams and watch teams out of the teachers.   
"Um, excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, no on went to get the Slytherins." said Hermione.  
"Yes, of course, I'll get them." said the headmaster. A few minutes later all of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years appeared, frightened. A search team was sent to look for Prof. Snape, and others went to secure the castle, while some stayed in the Great Hall and looked after the students. While all of this was happening, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat in a circle deep in a whispered conversation.  
"Do you really think that I'm that easily persuaded?" asked Ginny.  
"No, Voldemort still thinks you're the eleven year old girl who found his diary," said Harry, "and besides, Gin, I'll protect you."  
"Thanks, Harry, but still this is so freaky and scary." said Ginny.  
"Lights out everyone!" called Prof. Sprout.  
The lights may have been out but Ginny and Harry couldn't fall asleep that night. Ginny was terrified for both Harry and herself, but Harry was mostly terrified for Ginny.  
  
~*~Harry's Flat~*~  
"Merlin, that was a scary night." said Harry  
Ginny just nodded. 


	9. So Basically We're Stuck Here

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue. I don't have any money anyway.  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while research projects should be banned.   
  
Chapter 9 So Basically We're Stuck Here  
  
The next morning Ginny's world came crashing down around her. People began skirting her in the halls, and she attracted some frightened looks. Thankfully it was Sunday and she didn't have classes and didn't have deal with too many skirting and looks that day. She, Harry, Hermione, Joan, Ann, and Ron spent most of the day on the grounds walking around the lake and the edges of the Forbidden Forest, against Harry's wishes.   
"Uh, Gin, maybe we should stay inside today, ya know it's kind of cold out." said Harry looking around suspiciously for the hundredth time in five minutes.  
"Yeah, he's right." agreed Hermione.  
"Fine, go inside if you want. I'm going to stay out for a little while longer." replied Ginny. Night was approaching and the temperature was beginning to drop as the sun sank lower and lower.  
"Come on, Gin, we're going inside." said Joan  
"I'm going to stay out a little longer." she replied again.  
"You guys can go in. I'll stay out here with her." Harry whispered to the other so Ginny couldn't hear.  
"Okay." They all agreed.  
"You sure you don't want to come inside, Gin?" asked Ann again.  
"No, I'll be fine out here. You guys go in." said Ginny. Joan, Ann, Hermione, and Ron all left for the castle, but Harry stayed.  
"You don't have to stay out here with me, Harry." Ginny said as she was watching the others.  
"I want to." replied Harry. They stood in silence for a few minutes before moving or speaking.  
"Let's walk around the lake again." said Harry wanted to get away from the lengthening shadows of the forest. Ginny nodded her head in agreement. They walk for a few more minutes in silence; until Ginny broke it with the question Harry had been dreading all day.  
"Harry, do you really think he's after me for some master plan, or do you think he's just trying to get to you through me?"  
"Both." Harry replied.  
"Do you think he'll come back?" asked Ginny  
"Yes, and I think next time he'll have more death eaters or he'll get us while we're alone," responded Harry, "Gin, are you scared?"  
"Terrified." Ginny mumbled in reply.  
"Ginny, don't be. You know I'll do everything I can to protect you. Voldemort won't get you. I swear." Harry stated.  
"Harry, I don't want you to get hurt, or die, or do something stupid because of me. Okay? I'm not worth all that!" said Ginny beginning to cry.  
"Don't ever say that! You are, Ginny! I'm not going to get hurt or anything. If anyone will it's going to be Voldemort!" Harry said. By then tears were streaming down Ginny's face.  
"Aw, come on, Gin, don't cry." said Harry hugging her.  
"Sorry, can't help it." responded Ginny.  
"Ok, come on it's getting dark. We should really go back to the Common Room, before people start to worry." said Harry looking at the setting sun. Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked back to the castle as the sun finished it's daily routine. As they were about to go through the portrait hole Prof. McGonagall stopped them.  
"Harry, Ginny! The Headmaster would like to see you." she said.  
"Ok, thank you, Professor." replied Harry.  
Harry and Ginny headed toward the stone gargoyle that locked Dumbledore's office.  
"I don't know the password, should've asked McGonagall." said Harry suddenly, while they were standing in front of the statue.  
"Pumpkin pastries." Ginny simply said.  
"How'd you know that?" asked Harry while they were walking up the staircase.  
"Oh, well I had to see Dumbledore earlier this year." said Ginny expecting Harry to ask why, but he didn't. They reached the top of the steps and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." the headmaster reacted. They walked in.  
"Um, Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see us." said Harry looking around and noticing a large black dog and Prof. Lupin. The dog bounded over, and jumped on Harry. This dog was of course Sirius. His name hadn't been cleared yet, because no one knew that Wormtail was still alive. Harry had explained about Sirius to Ginny earlier.  
"Sirius! Why are you here?" exclaimed Harry, trying to ward off his attack.  
"You'll find out in a few minutes, Harry. Now Sirius would you please get off of Harry and transform back into a human?" said Dumbledore, "Thank you. Now won't you all have a seat?" he finished gesturing to four chairs in front of his desk. After they all sat down Dumbledore started to speak again.   
"Now you are all aware that Voldemort has devised a new plan to now not get only Harry, but also Ginny. But he has also concocted some new spells that allow him to transport people even out of apparition zones, along with various other spells that have no counter curse or any kind of defense. But we're not going to dwell on that right now. Right now we are going to focus on how we are going to keep Ginny and Harry safe." He concluded.  
"You just attracted trouble, don't you, Potter?" said Sirius trying to lighten the mood, but he didn't pick the best comment.  
"Thanks, I needed that. I'm well aware that just my presence puts people in danger." said Harry despondently.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, kid. I was just joking. I don't really mean that." said Sirius sensing the hurt in his godson's eyes.  
" 'S ok." replied Harry.  
"Yes, well moving on," said Dumbledore, "I think it would be in your best interest for the holidays this year for Ginny to go home, and for Harry to go with her. But while you're here, I'd advise both of you to stay in the castle as much as you can especially after dark, which means, Harry, you can no longer indulge in your favorite hobby of wandering around in your invisibility cloak after hours. You know there were devices invented by the Ministry to detect them, and I am willing to bet anything that Voldemort found a way to get his hands on one. Should you go to visit Hagrid make sure he meets you inside the castle before you go to visit him. Now we have cast alarm spells all around the castle and on your dorm rooms. They work very much like the muggle ones and they will activate anytime an unidentified person tries to enter rooms. We made sure that all the Gryffindors were marked as ones that were able to enter. And lastly before I let you people go about your business for the rest of the night, you two are not to go to Hogsmeade without Sirius with you."   
"But, sir, how are we going to do that if Sirius is still a supposed wanted criminal?" asked Ginny.  
"Well, as you saw before Sirius is an animagus. He can transform into a large black dog." replied Prof. Dumbledore.  
"Oh, okay that makes sense." Ginny reasoned.  
"Okay then, I will let you return to you're normal routines. Good night to you all." concluded the headmaster.  
Harry, Ginny, Sirius, and Prof. Lupin walked out of Dumbledore's office and closed the door. Sirius transformed back into a dog and they all began walking down the steps.  
"Sirius, where are you living now?" asked Harry.  
"I'm living in the cave in Hogsmeade, and occasionally Moony's office. I'll be in the castle all week!" said Sirius proudly. Harry sometimes questioned his sanity or more the point his lack of. Lupin and Sirius walked Harry and Ginny back to the Gryffindor Tower and said good night and then left. Ginny and Harry walked into the Common Room and sat down at a table with Hermione and Ron, who were finishing their homework.  
"What did Dumbledore want?" asked Hermione.  
"He wanted to explain to Ginny and me what our new security precautions were." said Harry looking upset.  
"Oh, what are they?" asked Ron. Ginny explained to them what they were.  
"So basically we can't leave the castle." she concluded.  
"I'm really tired," said Harry looking at his watch which read 11:00 P.M., "Good night everyone." With that Harry walked up to his dorm.  
"Yeah, I'm tired too. Good night guys." said Ginny walking to her dorm. 


	10. December Blues and Sneak Attacks

Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now there's no hope left.  
  
Chapter 10 December Blues and Sneak Attacks   
  
~*~Harry's Flat~*~  
"Those were possibly the worst rules Dumbledore ever gave us during Hogwarts." said Harry.  
"Yeah, I know we couldn't go anywhere with out someone else with us." replied the redhead.  
Hmmm, yea. Go on, Gin." said Harry.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
For the next few weeks both Ginny and Harry stayed in what they now called 'their castle prison'. They kept their promise to Dumbledore and kept his new rules, and didn't leave the castle. It was well into December, when they became really restless.   
"Do you want to go visit Hagrid?' Harry asked his friends on a mid-December Saturday.  
"Sure." was his basic reply from all three of them. Harry took out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Hagrid:  
Dear Hargrid,  
Could Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me come down and visit for a while? You know that Dumbledore won't let us come down unless you come and get us. Hope we can!  
Cheers,  
Harry  
  
Harry then went and got Hedwig, who had taken to sleeping in her cage in his dorm instead of the Owlery. He let her loose out of his window then returned to the Common Room and resumed his chess game with Ron. Hermione and Ginny were talking next to them. About 10 minutes later Hedwig was tapping on a window nearby. Ginny went over and let her in, then took the note off of her leg, and read it aloud.  
Dear Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione,  
Of ye can come down. Meet me at the front door as soon as you get this.  
-Hagrid  
  
With that they all picked up their clocks and walked down to the front entrance. They spotted Hagrid as soon as they got there, but then who can miss him?   
"Hey, Hagrid!" said Harry  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny." replied Hagrid walking toward the door. All five of them walked toward Hagrid's cabin. Seeing as how it was December the sun was already starting to sink slightly even though it was only about 4 o'clock. They arrived in his cabin about 5 minutes later. As they walked in Hagrid offered them tea and rock cakes while Fang jumped on them and barked happily. Each of them declined the rock cakes, but accepted the tea. After they all sat at the wooden table, Hagrid asked,  
"So how are ye doin' with the rules Dumbledore gave ye."  
"Fine, except the fact that it's kind dull being inside the castle for a long time and having to ask permission to even go out on the grounds." replied Ginny listlessly.  
"Well, it is for your own good, you don't want You-Know-Who cornering you with out any hope of escape do you?" said Hagrid.  
"No, but you know, Hagrid, I hate being confined to the castle." stated Harry.  
"I know, Harry, but it is for your own good." Hagrid said again.  
"We know." said Ginny.  
"Okay then. Do you want to see my latest creature for you classes this week?" inquired Hagrid.  
"Well, that all depends, does it eat wizards or does it just have fangs?" asked Ron.  
"Come on see for yourself; he's very cute." replied Hagrid. Now if Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron hadn't been in his class they might have gone with enthusiasm, but they knew what Hagrid's definition of cute could mean that it was a cannibalistic, 7 foot monster, but they followed anyway just to be polite. Outside in a large wooden crate they four found about a dozen strange big footed creatures starring up at them with huge round eyes.  
"Mooncalves!" said Hagrid looking down at them fondly.  
"They're so cute!" Hermione and Ginny squealed.  
"Aw, Hagrid can I hold one?" asked Ginny.  
"Sure, Ginny, go ahead, but keep it's eyes shaded with your hand they usually only come out at full moons, so I have to keep them in this crate with the lid down." replied Hagrid.  
Ginny picked up one of the small gray animals and shaded its eyes.  
"Isn't he cute?" she said.  
"Adorable." mumbled Ron.  
"Yeah, sure, Gin." said Harry he went over to Ginny and started petting the one in her arms. They stood outside for a little while longer talking to Hagrid about their classes and the Mooncalves. Hagrid was in the middle of asking about potions class when he suddenly looked up at the darkening sky.  
"Merlin, Harry, Ginny! You two aren't suppose to be outside of the castle after dark! Come on let's go back to the castle! Come on you too Ron and Hermione." shouted Hagrid. They walked back into the castle only to find that it was dinnertime anyway.  
During dinner Prof. McGonagoll passed around the sign up sheet for those who were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. Harry was about to sign it when Ginny said, "Hey, Harry your staying at my house this Christmas this year. Don't you remember?"  
"Huh? Oh, right yeah." he replied in an, oh so intelligent way, and he passed the paper on. Draco seemed to spot this little action.  
"So, Potter, you actually found someone to take you in during the holidays this year? Good for you, but oh wait, you're staying with the Weasels. I guess that's the best you can do though. Too bad your only relatives hate you." drawled the blonde Slytherin.  
"At least they want me to be there, unlike whatever lives in your house, Malfoy." replied Harry going back to his dinner ignoring whatever insult Draco had just thrown at him. The rest of their time at dinner went peacefully until Prof. Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
"Faculty and students, I am deeply sorry to tell you that our former potions master, Professor Snape, was found dead inside the forest. He appeared to have been tortured by Voldemort and his servants. It appears that when he disappeared on Halloween he was taken to Voldemort's lair and tortured for information. We are confident, however, that any information that this Professor may have had was kept secret, and Voldemort seeing this was only in the end forced to kill him because he had no other use for this brave man. Now we will mourn his passing and his body will be buried in the cemetery in Hogsmeade. Now I bid you all good night." the headmaster concluded.   
All the students proceed back to their Common Rooms with an air of apprehension of their actual safety.   
"He truly is horrible." said Ginny  
"Do you mean Voldemort, Gin?" asked Harry not quite sure what he meant.  
"Yeah, I mean how could he do something like that and not even think twice about it. That's absolutely horrible!" the redhead explained.  
"Some people are just evil." Said Harry.  
"Harry, he's not evil. He's inhuman. No one with any shred of human compassion could do that and not even have any regrets." said Ginny.  
"Well, um, I guess he isn't human then." whispered Harry. The rest of their way they didn't talk much until they got to the portrait hole. It was then that Ginny suddenly remembered that she had left her DADA homework in the library. Harry said he'd come with her to get it. The library was empty except for Prof. Lupin and a large black dog. As Ginny walked over to get her essay from a table near the odd looking pair she said,  
"Hello Professor. Hello Snuffles. Um, why are you in here?" Snuffles barked a greeting, and Prof. Lupin said, "We were looking up a strange mark that was found on Professor Snape's left arm beside his dark mark. We know it was made by some sort of curse, but we don't know what one. Madame Pinch let us use the library tonight with out interruption so here we are."  
"Oh, what did the mark look like?" asked Harry. Neither Moony nor Padfoot had realized that he was there until he asked this question. Sirius bounded over and barked excitedly.  
"Hey Sirius!" said Harry. His godfather then changed from his dog shape back into his human form.  
"The mark looked kind of like a serpent, but then he was a Slytherin. But we're still not sure what it is." said Padfoot.  
"Do you want help looking?" asked Ginny.  
"Sure, but not too long or Dumbledore will have our heads." replied Lupin. The four sat at a table pouring over book after book on magical curses and their effects. They had been searching a good three hours when all of them suddenly heard a loud snapping sound somewhere near the back of the library. Padfoot gave them all a signal to be quiet and to follow him. They made their way silently to the back and hid behind a bookcase.   
"I thought I'd find all of you here. Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed the cruel high voice they all knew so well. 


	11. The Library

Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Suggestions are welcome. Oh, and to read more on mooncalves look it up in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. And now on with the show!  
  
Chapter 11 The Library  
  
"I thought I'd find all of you here. Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed the cruel high voice they all knew so well. They all peered beyond the bookcase and sure enough there was Voldemort standing there with 5 death eaters behind him. Sirius immediately moved in front of the others shielding them from any possible attack.  
"My, my, aren't we protective of our godson and our little friends?" taunted Voldemort.  
"How did you know we were here?" asked Harry from behind Padfoot.  
"Well, Potter, the reasons actually quite simple and came from one of my more brilliant plots." replied the villain.  
"Nothing is brilliant about anything you do! You're evil and hateful and inhuman!" shouted Ginny.   
"You will learn to hold your tongue when you join me, Virginia." spat Voldemort.  
"I will never join you! You may think I'm that weak minded little girl in the chamber, but your wrong! I will never join you band of misguided murderers!" Ginny screamed in reply.  
"Be quiet, Virginia before I'm forced to hurt you," Voldemort said to the fuming redhead, "Yes, now where were we? Yes my plot. You see I planted Snape on the edge of the forest so he would be found today with that mark, and of course we all know how Hogwarts past and present mystery solvers can't stay away from a good mystery," Voldemort said sarcastically, "and so of course all of you wandered down to the library to find the mark and find some clues. Well, to bad you fell into the trap this time, and the only one of you who will be coming out is Virginia."  
"I don't think so, Tom." said Harry, who had gotten out from behind Sirius without anyone noticing.  
"So, Harry, do you wish to be the first to die in saving Virginia? Well then let's get started." said You-Know-Who.  
"You can't kill me with your wand. Mine and yours will just connect like the last time." said Harry.  
"So, Harry, you have been paying attention. And sadly you are right. Lucious, your wand." said Voldemort, and of course the faithful death eater gladly handed over his wand to the Dark Lord.   
"Now we can start this duel. Bow, Harry." said Voldemort bowing. Harry merely inclined his head slightly. As soon as Voldemort arose from his bow he was ready, but so was Harry.  
"Crucio" shouted Voldemort hitting Harry just as we was about to cast the most deadly spell known to wizard kind, but instead he fell to the ground screaming in pain. Ginny immediately went to help him but Sirius held her back saying there was nothing she could do. Voldemort and his servants formed a circle around the screaming Harry, laughing. Once they had their backs to Padfoot, Moony, and Ginny, Sirius started an urgent whisper to the other two.  
"As soon as Harry gets up cast Avada Kedavra, and hit who ever you can." Sirius whispered. Lupin and Ginny nodded in agreement. A few seconds later Harry began to rise.  
"Now!" said Sirius.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted all three of them. Three death eaters fell, but Voldemort remained unscathed. The ones closest to him in the circle had fallen.  
"Hahahahahaha, nice try. Very smart, but you weren't quick enough." said Voldemort standing now two feet in front of Sirius, two death eaters had Harry held back, wandless. Sirius, Lupin, and Ginny stood dumbfounded. They had all missed even when they were all aiming for him!  
"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort again, but this time the curse hit Sirius. He fell to the floor in pain while Harry and Ginny screamed.   
"Virginia, you can't react like this to any of the curse when you join me." stated Voldemort simply.  
"I WILL NEVER EVER JOIN YOU! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE AND CRUEL CREATURE! YOU. . . " Ginny was going to continue but Voldemort cut her off.  
"Crucio!" he shouted pointing his wand at her. Ginny fell to the floor in a mixture of tears and screams. When she came back from that horrible world of pain she saw Voldemort standing over her.  
"My, my, that wasn't pleasant was it? No, it wasn't. Now if you wish to continue with this pain then keep coming with your outbursts and you will have your wish." Voldemort hissed. Ginny struggled to get up. Since Voldemort was distracted by Ginny, Lupin thought it was the perfect time to free Harry.  
"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted at the death eater with Harry's wand. Then again at the other one before anyone had time to react. Harry grabbed his wand and rushed over to Ginny.   
"I hope you don't believe that by killing my death eaters, you have a better chance at destroying me. If you do you are sadly mistaken." laughed Voldemort. The Dark lord then snapped his fingers giving existence to three ropes that wrapped themselves around Harry, Padfoot, and Moony, and then sent all of them flying into a wall rendering them unconscious. Voldemort then pointed his wand at Harry and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" The spell disappeared into a blinding flash of light that cleared in a few seconds. Ginny looked over at Harry, she couldn't tell if it had hit him, but she was positive it had. Voldemort had killed Harry Potter. Ginny was still starring in disbelief at her dead boyfriend, when Voldemort asked her:   
"Now, Virginia, will you join me?"   
"NO! Why did you kill him? Why did you kill him?" shouted the redhead.  
"You will know in due time, Virginia, but for now, Imperio!" shouted Voldemort.  
Ginny's mind went completely blank and for the first time in a while she was blissfully happy. Somewhere off in the distance a snakelike voice asked her a question that seemed vaguely familiar.  
"Virginia, say you will join me." She had an overwhelming desire to say yes.  
"I wi. . . " she started but was cut off by a far off scream and a bright flash of light and a sudden snap. Ginny fell to the ground and blacked out.  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, wake up, Gin." someone was whispering to her. The voice sounded familiar. Who was it? She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were the whit walls of the room she was in. She looked around for the whisperer, and there standing in front of her was the most welcome person she could think of. . . Harry Potter. 


	12. Christmas Fears

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 to 11  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I know there are people who read this that don't review I know who you are, and I will find you! (Well ok not really but you get the point.)  
  
Chapter 12 Christmas Fears  
  
"Harry, you're dead." said a confused Ginny.  
  
"Thanks, Gin, glad to see you too." replied Harry laughing.  
  
"No, Harry, you really are dead I saw Voldemort hit you with the killing curse." said Ginny trying to sit up only to have Harry push her gently back down.  
  
"No, Miss Weasley, Tom just miscalculated, in his efforts to get you to join him, and hit the wall just above Harry's head fortunately." said Dumbledore, who had just appeared behind Harry.  
  
"Oh, well that's good," said Ginny still dazed, "What happened to Voldemort?"  
  
"Dumbledore chased him off. The coward ran for his life." said Harry.  
  
"Oh, but he- he's probably going to come back, isn't he?" asked Ginny nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry to say but yes, Ginny, he is." replied Voldemort.  
  
"How are Sirius and Professor Lupin?" asked the redhead.  
  
"They only had minor wounds they'll be fine by tomorrow." replied the headmaster.  
  
"That's good." said Ginny looking around the hospital wing for them. She spied Sirius asleep in one of the beds across from her, but Moony was nowhere to be seen. Harry saw the curiosity on her face as she looked around and said,  
  
"Professor Lupin was fine so he went back to his office for the night, Sirius decided to sleep here for tonight."   
  
"Oh, how are you, Harry?" Ginny asked the boy who lived.  
  
"I'm fine, but I have a wicked headache." he replied simply.  
  
"Good. What time is it?" inquired Ginny.  
  
"It's about 4 o'clock in the morning. And I think that's enough questions for tonight, Miss Weasley, now go back to sleep. You too, Mr. Potter." concluded the Headmaster and walked out the door as Madame Pomfry came in with two potions bottles.  
  
"Now, Ginny, you take this it will give a dreamless sleep for tonight." she said pouring some of the liquid from one bottle into a goblet and handed it to her. Ginny drank it and coughed a little. She was suddenly overcome by an intense desire to lie down and go to sleep. As she drifted off Madame Pomfry's disembodied voice was saying,  
  
"Drink this, Harry, it'll sure your headache." Right before Ginny became lost to the world she heard Harry say,  
  
"Ew, what is this stuff?"   
  
~*~  
  
The next time Ginny awoke it was light out and she looked out the window to find that it was snowing. She stared out the window for a few minutes before she was brought back to reality by Madame Pomfry coming over to see if she was in condition to leave. After a checkup Ginny was told she was healthy enough to leave. When Ginny goy back to the Common Room she found it to be empty, she figured it must be Monday morning. She walked up to her dorm room to get her books and to see what time it was. As she walked into her room she saw that it was 9:45. That gave her 15 minutes to get to her next class, Care of Magical Creatures. They'd be starting with the mooncalves today. She picked up her books and began walking to her class. When she was half way through the castle the first classes for that morning let out. She again had to endure the people that whispered and skirted her in the hallway. As she opened the door to get on to the grounds she spotted Harry coming up the steps.  
  
"Hey, Gin!" he said.  
  
"Hey, Harry." she replied.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. How do you feel?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Better. Sorry, gotta go Transfiguration." He said beginning to walk away.  
  
"See ya at lunch!" Ginny yelled at his retreating back.  
  
"Okay!" he yelled back. Ginny then began to run to her class or else she was going to be late. Fortunately she made it with a few seconds to spare.  
  
"Hi, Gin. Feeling better?" asked Joan.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." replied Ginny. She would have said more but Hagrid began his class.  
  
"Mooncalves!" He boomed putting the wooden crate on the ground so the student could see. The class crowded around them. The little silver creatures looked up frightened by all the people.  
  
"Now, don't frighten 'em they are shy. Go ahead and pick 'em up." said the half giant. The 6th years began picking up the little animals, who wanted to badly run away.  
  
"Now, ye have to sheild them from the sun, because they usually only come out during a full moon." instructed Hagrid with a demonstration. The entire class held their hands over the animal's eyes as Hagrid had done.  
  
"Your assignment for today is to find a shady spot around the edges of the forest and try to get your mooncalf to dance." Hagrid said. After he was finished the class separated in search of spots at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. For the next 40 minutes Ginny tried hopelessly to get the little creature to dance, but the Mooncalf, however, had other plans. His plans were to sleep, which he did. When Hagrid called for them to come back because class was over, Ginny was only too happy. She returned her Mooncalf and waited for Joan and Ann so they could go to lunch together. During lunch she sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ann, and Joan. Lunch and the rest of her day went fairly well and she returned to the Common Room after dinner that night to finish her homework. At about 11 o'clock, Ginny went up to bed. She fell into what she thought would be a peaceful sleep, but she was wrong.   
  
"Master, where is the girl?" asked the Dark Lord's most faithful servant.  
  
"She is at Hogwarts. The crack pot old fool, chased me off again before I could get her to join us." replied Tom.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Master?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"Now, I am going to retire to my chambers. Tomorrow we are going to continue our task of capturing Virginia. I do believe Christmas would be an excellent time to capture her and Potter; he's staying at the Weasleys for the holiday. But for now I am going to retire. Good night, Wormtail." said the Dark Lord.  
  
"M-m-master?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"What is it, Wormtail?" sneered Voldemort.  
  
"Well, sir, what are you going to do about Dumbledore? You know he'll be hovering around them during the holidays." asked Voldemort's servant.  
  
"Oh, well I have a plan for him!" laughed Voldemort. 


	13. Going Home for Christmas with a Pillow F...

Disclaimer: same as other chapters  
  
Chapter 13 Going Home for Christmas with a Pillow Fight  
  
Ginny awoke with a start. She desperately tried to remember her dream. She distinctly remembered that it was about Voldemort, big surprise there. He said he was, he was, Ginny couldn't remember. He was after someone who wasn't her or Harry for once. Ginny sat upright in her bed for a few more minutes trying uselessly to remember whom the Dark Lord was after. After deciding to give up, Ginny looked over at her clock, 2:30 A.M. Good she still had a few more hours. With that thought Ginny again drifted off into dreamland, thankfully this time she didn't have a nightmare.  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Ginny awoke again this time to the sounds of her alarm clock. It was 7 o'clock. She got up, her nightmare forgotten, and went through her morning routine. As she was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ginny remembered that it was the last day of classes before the winter break. She would be leaving on the train tomorrow with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go home until after New Years. She went through the rest of the day with this thought. The only unhappy part of her day was the looks she got from the other Hogwart's residents. Oh, well she thought, I won't have to deal with them for a little while after today. That night after dinner, Ginny packed what she would need at home in her truck with the other girls in her dorm. They all then exchanged Christmas gifts. She then went down into the Common Room to talk to Harry, Hermione, and her brother. Ginny fell asleep early that night, but however she also fell asleep in the common room, causing Harry to carry her back to her dorm. But because she fell asleep early, Ginny consequently woke up early the next morning. Ginny woke with one thought that morning; she couldn't wait to see her family. Her mum had written to her the week before to tell her that Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George had all come home for the holidays. But seeing as how it was 5:30 in the morning and Ginny would bet anything that nobody else in the Gryffindor house was up yet she decided to take her diary down into the Common Room and write for a little while.  
  
When she was sitting in one of the armchairs, Ginny opened her diary only to see that she hadn't written for a while. Thus she decided to update it greatly. About and hour and a half later some one tapped Ginny on the shoulder. She looked up.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" she said.  
  
"Morning, Gin." Harry replied yawning.  
  
"Your up kind of early, well for you anyway." said the redhead closing her writing book.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." he said.  
  
"Oh, another nightmare?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, I just couldn't sleep." replied Harry sitting down in the chair next to Ginny's.  
  
"Oh." said Ginny looking into the fire.  
  
"How come your up so early, Gin?" inquired Harry.  
  
"I fell asleep early last night." she said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." replied Harry laughing.  
  
"How do you know?" asked a confused Ginny.  
  
"Don't you remember? You fell asleep down here. I carried you back to your dorm." said Harry.  
  
"I did?" said Ginny, embarrassed.  
  
"Yes." said Harry wondering why she was embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." she said.  
  
"It's ok." replied the raven-haired boy.  
  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"It's 8 o'clock." he said.  
  
"Very good, Harry, you can tell time." said a voice from the girl's staircase.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione." said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I know Hermione, aren't you proud of me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, very, Harry, very." said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"That's good, because I spent hours trying to learn, just for you." said Harry smiling sweetly. Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow from one of the nearby couches.  
  
"Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted!" said Harry to Hermione. Ginny had been watching the scene before her laughing. Up until that moment neither Harry nor Hermione had heard her.  
  
"You think this is funny, Virginia Weasley?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why yes, yes I do." she replied.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to fix that." said Harry hitting her with a pillow. For the next 10 minutes the three of them had a full-scale pillow war.   
  
"How come I wasn't informed of this get together?" asked Ron coming over to them.  
  
"Because you weren't up." said Harry.  
  
"Oh, well them I'm going to get breakfast." said Ron walking out of the common room through the portrait hole.  
  
"That's not really a bad idea." Harry said to the girls.  
  
"No, you're right let's go eat." said Ginny putting her pillow back on the couch, and following Ron. Hermione and Harry followed her example and went down to the Great Hall. After they finished breakfast they all went to their dorms and collected their belongings and headed down to the Hogsmeade train station with the rest of the student population going home for the holidays. For most of the ride back to London they either talked or played exploding snap. When they arrived at the station they said goodbye to Hermione as she went in search of her parents, and went in search of the Weasley family. Ginny spotted Fred and George who had come to pick them up. They all went out to the parking lot and got in the Weasley's new car and went home for what Ginny hoped would be an enjoyable holiday. 


	14. Christmas Vacation

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so please don't sue me besides I'm just a poor high school student.  
  
A/N: I'm terribly sorry I have not updated in a while, I kind of you know moved to a different state. So for all of you readers who have read this but haven't reviewed *evil glares* here's another lovely chapter! Oh, yes and by the way I'm perfectly aware that my fan fiction no longer goes with the story after the 5th book, but if you haven't read the fifth book your ok except for the fact that you haven't read it yet. Well ok on we go now this time for real.  
  
Chapter 14 Christmas Vacation  
  
On her way back to the Burrow, Ginny realized how much she missed being close to her family. She hadn't seen Bill, Charlie, and Percy in almost a year, but she had seen the twins in their joke shop in Hogsmeade (their send branch, they have almost put Zoko's out of business.), and she hadn't seen her parents since she left for school.   
  
"Ginny!" Fred called Ginny out of her daydream.  
  
"How do you like dad's new car? He got another promotion at the Ministry." asked George.   
  
Her Father had been doing much better lately in the Ministry after the Minister finally agreed with Dumbledore about Voldemort.  
  
"It's really great, George. Why did he buy a car? We're not muggles." said Ginny.  
  
"Dad wanted to make one that could be submersible so he could explore that lake behind our house." answered Fred.  
  
"Oh, I see." she replied.   
  
  
  
They passed the rest of the trip updating Fred and George on the happenings around Hogwarts. After Fred got lost 2 times, (they never said he was the brightest crown in the box) they made it home. Mrs. Weasley was waiting at the back door for her three sons, only daughter, and of course Harry.  
  
"Oh, you're all finally home again!" she shouted running over to Ron, Ginny, and Harry hugging all of them.  
  
"Your Father and I have missed you so much!" Molly said.  
  
"How come we didn't get this greeting when we came home?" asked one of the twins.  
  
"Because we see you every weekend for dinner, George dear." said their Mother.  
  
"I'm not George, I'm Fred." said Fred.  
  
"Honestly, Mother, you still can't tell up apart? It's been nineteen years!" said George.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, boys, but you both sound so alike." replied Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"It's ok," said Fred  
  
"we're just joking." finished George.  
  
  
  
They all troop inside the Weasley's little kitchen with their luggage and headed to their rooms and put it away. Ginny was half way through unpacking, when Mother called her back down stairs. When she walked in the kitchen, she saw that her three other brothers has appartated into the house. Bill was setting the magically expanded table and Charlie and Percy were helping her Mother make dinner.  
  
"What did you want me for, Mum?" asked Ginny after greeting her brothers.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that your brothers were here. That's all." she replied.  
  
"Ok," Ginny responded, "do you want me to do anything?"  
  
"Yes, go tell your brother and Harry that your brothers are here." requested Mrs. Weasley. Ginny walked up the rickety staircase to her brother Ron's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" came Ron's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's Ginny." replied the younger red head.  
  
"Hey, Gin." came Harry's voice.  
  
"Hi, Harry." she replied.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mum, wanted me to tell u that Bill, Charlie, and Percy are here." She replied stepping back because the door was opening.  
  
"Thanks, Gin." said Ron as he started to walk down stairs. Harry and Ginny followed. When they arrived in the kitchen, the table was set and the dinner was almost done.  
  
"Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, dear, I'm fine. You, Ginny, and Ron should wait in the front yard for Mr. Weasley. He's should be home anytime now." she replied. The three of them trooped out into the yard and sat on one of the benches.  
  
"Why does Mum want us to wait out here? Dad knows his way into the house." said a confused Ron.  
  
"Ron, you're so stupid sometimes. She wanted us to be out of the way, and besides we haven't seen Dad since the beginning of the term." said Ginny slightly annoyed at her brother's ignorance.  
  
"Oh, well that makes sense." said Ron.   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at him. A few seconds later they heard a "pop" and Mr. Weasley appeared in front of them.  
  
"Hello, kids, have a good term?" he greeted them.  
  
"Hey, dad!"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Our term was, um, interesting." said Ginny and Harry in unison.  
  
"Merlin, you two even think alike now." said Ron disgusted, while Harry and Ginny laughed at the look on his face.  
  
"Yes, well it's a tad nippy out here, so I think we should all go inside." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I didn't really notice before." said Ginny as they walked back inside the warm and cozy little kitchen.  
  
"Hello, everyone." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Arthur, you're home!" said Mrs. Weasley bustling over to her husband kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, Molly, I believe I am." he replied.  
  
"Yes, well anyway dinner's ready." she said and everyone sat down at the full table. During dinner there was very little talking, because as we all know Mrs. Weasley's cooking is the best in all of England. After the meal was finished and the table was cleared Mr. Weasley asked,  
  
"So how is Dumbledore handling the situation up at school?" the mood in the room suddenly changed from relaxation to tension.  
  
"Well he said he had put some new security spells around the school and especially the entrances, and the DADA classes have become more like teaching defense tactics." said Harry uneasily.  
  
"I see. Did he do anything else?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"He did some secrets things that he won't let anyone know about." replied Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I see." said Mr. Weasley again.  
  
"I have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, who wants to come with me?" asked Mrs. Weasley seeking to cut the tension in the room.  
  
"I will," said Ginny, "I need to finish my Christmas shopping."  
  
"Me too." said Harry.  
  
"Anyone else?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"No, thanks." said Bill, Charlie, and Percy.  
  
"I'm done my shopping." said Mr. Weasley and Ron  
  
"We'll be there anyway." stated the twins  
  
"Well then, Harry and Ginny, be up and ready to leave by 9:30 sharp." Mrs. Weasley instructed.  
  
"Ok." they replied in unison. After this the conversation picked up again and after a while various Weasleys headed off to bed. Soon only Harry and Ginny were left.  
  
"So, Gin, what do you want me to get you for Christmas?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to get me anything." she replied blushing.  
  
"But, I want to." Harry said.  
  
"No, you don't." Ginny replied.  
  
"But, I insist." he insisted.  
  
"Well, if you insist then surprise me." she said, leaving Harry with a perplexed look on his face; he obviously wasn't expecting that.  
  
"So, Harry darling, what do you want?" inquired Ginny.  
  
"Nothing." he stated simply.  
  
"Oh, come on." Ginny goaded.  
  
"Nope, nothing. I'm perfectly happy with everything right now." he said.  
  
"Fine, I'll just have to guess and ruin your happiness." said Ginny, while Harry laughed.  
  
"Ok, have fun with that." said Harry.  
  
"Alright then. I will. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Good night Harry." the red head said then kissed him lightly on the lips and started to walk to her room.  
  
"Good night." Harry called after her before heading upstairs himself.  
  
Ginny lie in her bed for a while thinking, about what she could get Harry. He was a terribly difficult person to shop for. She looked over at her clock after what seemed like hours of thinking. 2:30. Well she might as well try to fall asleep, Ginny thought. After a few minutes, Ginny fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
"Wormtail." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Y-y-yes, Master." asked a short balding man.  
  
"How are the plans coming along?" asked the Dark Lord.  
  
"They are coming along nicely, Master." said the servant.  
  
'Will they be in place in time?" inquired Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, Master." replied Wormtail.  
  
"Are you sure," said the Dark lord," because as you know I'm growing impatient the Ministry is closing in and we need the girl and Potter soon. If this doesn't work it'll be the end of you and everyone one else in this little project."  
  
"Everything will be in place in about 2 hours." stated Wormtail.  
  
"Very good, Wormtail. Are you sure they will find what they are suppose to?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, Master, they will be drawn to it with out any suspicion. Anyone else who sees what they will won't buy it." explained Voldemort's faithful servant.  
  
"Good. We need this plan to work, Wormtail." said Voldemort sounding almost desperate.  
  
"I know, Master." said Wormtail. 


	15. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now there's no hope for you.  
  
Chapter 15 Diagon Alley  
  
Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Ginny's alarm clock sounded at 8 A.M. She hit the button and rolled over. She didn't feel like getting up. Ginny lie in her bed for 5 more minutes until she decided to get and take a shower. After she was done in the bathroom, Ginny walked back to her room to get changed. She then walked down stairs and asked her mother, who was making breakfast, to do the drying charm on her hair. Ginny then went back to her room and combed and styled her hair put on a light layer of make up, and went down to help her mother make breakfast. By the time both Ginny and her mother had finished and eaten their breakfast, Harry came down the steps fully dressed ready to leave but hungry.  
  
"Harry, dear, your breakfast is in the oven." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. 'Morning, Gin." said Harry  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"'Morning, Harry."  
  
"Well, eat up. We're going to leave in about 15 minutes." said Mrs. Weasley clearing her plate and washing it. Ginny and Harry finished their breakfast and washed their plates.  
  
"Ginny, dear, would you leave a note for the boys that their breakfast is sitting on the counter under a heating spell?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Sure, Mum." answered Ginny as she pulled on her cloak.  
  
Dear Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron,  
  
Good morning! You know if you had awoken earlier Harry, Mum, and I wouldn't have eaten all the food! Just kidding. Your breakfast is on the counter, but be careful it's under a heating spell. DON'T BURN YOURSELVES! (That was mainly meant for you, Ron.) See you when we get back. Happy eating!  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
"There!" said Ginny placing the note on the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh, they'll never see it there." said Mrs. Weasley. So she placed a levitating spell on the note so that it hung in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Are you two ready?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then you know what to do." said Mrs. Weasley holding out a flowerpot.  
  
"Ladies first." said Harry.  
  
"Thank you," replied Ginny taking a pinch of the powder and throwing it into the flames, "Diagon alley!" Ginny was suddenly engulfed in a green fire and she began spinning. But as soon as it had begun it finished and she was standing in the Leaky Caldron waiting for Harry and her Mum. Within a few minutes both of them had arrived and they were out in the courtyard counting bricks. Seconds later Ginny was standing on the familiar stones, which paved Diagon Alley.  
  
"Now, are we going to split up, so that you and Harry can do your shopping alone? Or are we going to stay together?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I think it would be easier if we split up that way we could all get more shopping done." said Ginny reasonably.  
  
"I think you're right." agreed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Ok, then. What time should we meet you back here?" asked Harry  
  
"How about noon, so we can get lunch together." Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
"Alright." said Ginny. She and Harry then set off into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Where should we go first?" asked Ginny.  
  
"How about Quality Quidditch Supplies to get Ron something." said Harry.  
  
"Sounds good." agreed Ginny. For a while they browsed around the Quidditch shop looking for presents for Ron. They emerged later with presents for Ron. (Ginny bought him a new Chudley Cannons poster and Harry bought him a Chudley Cannons T-shirt.) For the next half hour Harry and Ginny looked in shops for various other people and found a few things.  
  
"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts." said Harry  
  
"Ok." said Ginny. When they walked in Ginny immediately spotted table full of books Hermione would love.  
  
"I'm going to see if there's any books here that Hermione hasn't read." said Ginny walking over to the table.  
  
"Yeah, ok. I'm going to look in the back." said Harry. Ginny began paging through the books. She spotted a good one, The Secrets of Hogwarts. Ginny thought Hermione would be interested in that. As she approached the counter to pay for the book she spotted Harry emerging from behind a large bookshelf.  
  
"Find anything?" inquired Ginny.  
  
"Yes." replied Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny.  
  
"You'll find out later." said Harry putting whatever her found behind his back.  
  
"I see. Well I found a present for Hermione." said Ginny holding up the book so Harry could read the title.  
  
"Cool, I got her a book too." said Harry reading the title. Ginny approached the counter and as the saleslady rang up her purchase, Ginny heard the salesman across the store, who was helping Harry,  
  
"Oh, this must be new. I hadn't seen this one yet. Who's this for? They must be very special." he asked.  
  
"It's for my girlfriend." said Harry shyly.  
  
"Oh, well then she is special." the salesman said. Ginny didn't hear the rest of the conversation because the sales lady said,  
  
" That'll be 4 gallons and 6 sickles."  
  
Ginny gave her the money and took her purchase and turned around to see that Harry was done too.  
  
"Where to next, Gin?" asked Harry.  
  
"Um, I don't know let's look around some of the little shops." replied Ginny. They started looking around the lesser-known shops. They walked into a particularly small shop when something immediately drew Ginny's attention; it was a muggle looking contraption. She read the tag. It was portable CD player that played music according to your mood. Harry would love this, thought Ginny. She picked it up without further hesitation and made sure Harry was already preoccupied. She walked to the counter and bought the CD player.  
  
"This must be new, I haven't seen this before." said the salesperson as she bagged the item. After Ginny was done, she checked her watch and realized that they had to meet her mother back at the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
They met with Mrs. Weasley, and had lunch.  
  
"Are you two done with your shopping." she asked.  
  
"Yes." they replied in unison.  
  
"Alright then, I suppose we'll go back home." said Mrs. Weasley. 


	16. Christmas

Disclaimer: same as other chapters.  
  
Chapter 16 Christmas  
  
~*~Harry's Flat~*~  
  
"Hey, Gin, do you want to stop for a while and go to sleep? You look kind of tired." asked Harry  
  
"No, I really want to keep going. I haven't told anyone this." replied Ginny.  
  
"Ok, but if you want to stop and continue in the morning, you can stay here tonight." said Harry.  
  
"Thanks." replied the red head.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Christmas morning dawned, a few days after their Diagon Alley expedition. It was about 8 o'clock when the Weasley house began to stir. Ginny heard her brother and Harry descend the steps and decided to get up. She combed her hair quickly and picked up a box of wrapped presents off her desk. When she entered the living room she saw her whole family was sitting on the couch and on the floor.   
  
"This is weird. You're usually the first one up on Christmas morning." said Fred.  
  
"Or any morning for that matter." said George.  
  
"Guess I just over slept." said Ginny simply, and she sat down next to Harry on the floor.  
  
"Ok, so who wants to go first this year?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh, I will." said Ginny standing up and starting to hand out her presents.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, it's lovely." said Mrs. Weasley opening her present of a jade necklace.  
  
"Thanks, Gin." said Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. Weasley and Ron.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny, but um what is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's a CD player that plays music according to your mood." said Ginny  
  
"Oh, that's cool. Thanks." said Harry.  
  
"Ok, who wants to go next?" inquired Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Can I?" ask Harry.  
  
"Of course, dear." she replied.  
  
Harry started handing out his presents.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear, you didn't have to." said Mrs. And Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Cool, thanks, Harry." said Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it's so pretty." said Ginny holding up an elegant eagle feather quill and an ornately designed diary. The rest of the family proceeded to hand out Christmas presents. Ginny then proceeded to help her mother make Christmas breakfast. The rest of her day passed rather pleasantly, she spent most of the day playing Quidditch with her brothers and Harry. Fred and George rounded off her perfect day with a display of their very own brand fireworks. Ginny went to bed and fell asleep around midnight.  
  
"My Lord, what are you planning on doing about Dumbledore?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"Wormtail, I've told you repeatedly that I'm in the process of devising a plan to not only put an end to Dumbledore but also capture Potter and Virginia." spat Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord, the time for the students to return to Hogwarts is drawing near." said Wormtail meekly.  
  
"I'm well aware of the date, Wormtail. But in order for this plan to work Potter and Virginia must be in the same proximity as that old fool." explained the Dark Lord.  
  
"But how are you going to do that with out alerting all of Hogwarts that you are there?" Wormtail inquired.  
  
"If you must know, Wormtail, I plan on using an invisibility cloak and the quick escape spell, and you are not coming. I am making this visit to my old school on my own." said Voldemort.  
  
"But, my Lord, wouldn't you need help?" asked Wormtail immediately regretting his words.  
  
"HELP? HELP? FROM WHO WORMTAIL? YOU? THE OTHER DEATHEATERS? YOU BLUNDERING MASS OF FISRT YEARS HAVE MESSED UP ENOUGH PLANS TO GET THESE THREE! YOUR LUCKY THAT I LET YOU AND THE OTHERS LIVE AFTER WHAT HAPPENEDTHE LAST TIME!" roared the Dark Lord.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't mean to…" Wormtail started.  
  
"You didn't mean to what, Wormtail? Get me angry? Well congratulations YOU LOST!" said Voldemort. Wormtail continued to mouth incoherent phrases.  
  
"Get out of my sight, Wormtail." spat Voldemort. Wormtail left the room and a muttering Dark Lord.  
  
Ginny woke up drenched in a cold sweat. Voldemort was going after Dumbledore for real this time. She pulled on her robe and went to her parent's bedroom.  
  
"Mum! Mum! Wake up!" she said urgently.  
  
"What is it, Ginny?" asked her mother groggily.  
  
"I had another one of those dreams?" she said quickly only to realize that she had never told anyone but Harry about her dreams.  
  
"What dreams, dear?" asked her mother sitting up.  
  
"Oh, right I never told you about them." replied Ginny launching into an explanation of her dreams concerning Voldemort.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell your father or me?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I don't know, Mum, but I had one tonight and, and," Ginny continued slightly out of breath from talking too fast, "Voldemort was plotting some plan to kill Dumbledore and get Harry and me." she finished.  
  
"Ginny darling, are you serious?" asked Mrs. Weasley casting her husband a frightened look.  
  
"Yes!" said Ginny upset that her mother was a little slow on the uptake.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to inform Dumbledore as soon as possible. Arthur, will you do something about an owl or floo powder or something quick?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, Molly, I'll get right on." he said standing up.  
  
"Ginny, exactly what was your dream?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Ginny retold every detail she could remember of her dream.  
  
"Alright, Arthur, you go inform Dumbledore, and we'll await his reply before we do anything. " instructed Mrs. Weasley. She then guided Ginny into the living room and sat her on the couch as Mr. Weasley started a fire. He took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire and said clearly, "Hogwart's Headmaster's office."  
  
Mr. Weasley then proceeded to sit upon his knees and stick his head into the glowing flames.  
  
"Albus?" Ginny heard her father say.  
  
"Arthur, is something wrong?" answered the unseen Headmaster.  
  
"Actually there is." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Really? What?" inquired Dumbledore.   
  
"Ginny just had a very bizarre dream, sort of like the ones Harry has." said Mr. Weasley and he then launched into Ginny's dream.  
  
"Interesting," said Dumbledore, "But, to be perfectly honest with you, Arthur, I had already suspected this, but I just wanted to gather more evidence to be perfectly certain. But this new development has confirmed my suspicions."   
  
"Why didn't you tell any of us?' asked Mr. Weasley slightly irritated.  
  
"Well I wanted to be perfectly sure, Arthur. I didn't want to cause a panic for no need. But in light of this I am going to give you and Molly a choice as to whether or not you are going to send Ginny and Harry back to my school."  
  
"Of course we're going to send them back! They'd be much safer there with you Albus even if Voldemort is also after you." said Mrs. Weasley quite unexpectedly.  
  
"Well, ok then that's settled," said Mr. Weasley, "But what about Voldemort's plan?"   
  
"Well, Arthur, I'll put more enchantments and an alarm system on the castle, and I'll have Mad-Eye start a patrol around the school under his invisibility cloak." said Dumbledore.  
  
"All right then." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'll also try a few more things that I'd rather not tell anybody due to security reasons." said Dumbledore in a hushed voice.  
  
"All right then." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Now that all that's settled, I shall allow all of you to go back to bed." said the Headmaster.  
  
"Good night then, Albus." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Good night, Arthur, Molly, Ginny." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Good night." said Mrs. Weasley and Ginny as Mr. Weasley pulled his head out of the fire.  
  
"Well, I think it's best if we all went back to sleep then." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Alright." said Ginny heading for the stairs.  
  
Ginny lay in her bed the rest of the night awake until she heard sounds of life coming from her brother's rooms. 


	17. Voldemort's Reading Our Minds?

Disclaimer: This is what the 17th chapter? What's the point anymore? You know the drill.  
  
Chapter 17 Voldemort's Reading Our Minds?  
  
The rest of Ginny's Christmas vacation passed rather quietly. She told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about her dream and the meeting with Dumbledore. Their reactions were the same as always, Hermione was worried, Ron was confused, and Harry stayed quiet. A few days after New Year's, all four of them boarded the Hogwart's Express and found an empty compartment only to be joined later by Joan and Ann. They exchanged Christmas stories; only Ginny left out her dream, and passed the time enjoyably. The feast that night was a cheerful one. Ginny went to sleep that feeling happier than she had in a long time.  
  
Classes started again the next day. All of them went fairly well with the exception of potions of course, but then Ginny was a Gryffindor. Ginny began writing regularly in the dairy Harry gave her with the quill. Harry also told her that the CD player she gave him was working nicely. The next couple of weeks passed quickly and peacefully. It wasn't till about the middle of February that Ginny began to feel uneasy. She and Harry were sitting in the library one night when she brought up her growing feeling of anxiety.  
  
"Harry?" she said suddenly.  
  
"Hmmm." came his reply from behind his potions book.  
  
"Did you notice how, um, quiet it's been lately?" the red head asked.  
  
"Huh?" Harry replied intelligently.  
  
"I mean," she began again clearly not saying what she wanted to, "did you notice that Voldemort hasn't been really active lately? I haven't had one of those dreams in about a month and a half. Have you?"   
  
"Yeah, I noticed. No, I haven't had any dreams. But, yeah, that is a little weird, especially considering your last dream." he answered.  
  
"Yeah, what do you thinks going on?" she asked hoping her already formed conclusion was wrong.  
  
"I think he's planning something big, Gin." That was it; he hit the nail on the head that was exactly what Ginny had been thinking.  
  
"That's what I thought too." said Ginny.  
  
"Are you scared?" asked Harry jerking Ginny from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, no, maybe, I'm not entirely sure." said Ginny.  
  
"Don't be." said Harry turning back to his homework. That's easy for you to say, thought Ginny turning back to her own homework (a particularly horrible potions essay).   
  
With the weeks ticking by, Ginny's anxiety over what Voldemort was planning only increased. It was now almost the middle of March and she had had not one dream. She routinely checked with Harry to see if he had had one. His answer was the same every time. "No, stop worrying." How could he keep saying that? Voldemort never goes this long with out some sort of activity, Ginny thought. The teachers began piling on the homework claiming they were preparing for exams. Ginny, however, found that hard to believe considering it was March. Due to this homework Ginny began finishing her falling asleep in the early hours of the morning. One night however, she got lucky and finished around midnight, and immediately went to bed.   
  
"My Lord, the plan is working nicely." said Wormtail.  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Wormtail." spat Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, of course you know, My Lord." squeaked the tiny servant of the Dark Lord.  
  
"It's quite amusing to see Virginia pour her heart out through a quill. She is so easy to trust anything or anyone, much like last time." mused the Dark lord.  
  
"Yes it is, My Lord." said Wormtail chuckling softly.  
  
"Potter's is even more amusing, however, reading his mind through that contraption, it almost sickening sometimes. The way he cares about the Weasleys, you'd think they were his family!" laughed the Dark Lord suddenly stopping with a malicious look on his face. "Wormtail, where do the Weasleys live?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, My Lord," began Wormtail timidly, "But I think they live outside a muggle village called Ottery St. something or another. Why, My Lord?"   
  
"Well, Wormatil, the only way to catch a fish is with bait." said Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord, what does that mean?" asked Wormtail.  
  
"Figure it out, Wormtail, and find out where the Weasleys live." said the Dark Lord laughing his trademark laugh.  
  
"Yes, My Lord, I'll get right on it." said Wormtail leaving the room quite perplexed.  
  
Ginny awoke. She had to tell Harry not to use his CD player anymore. Voldemort was reading their minds! Ginny ran out of her dorm room and down into the Common Room. As soon as she set foot there, she saw Harry asleep at one of the tables on top of a book. She rushed over to him.  
  
"Harry! Harry wake up!" she said shaking his shoulder. He woke up and pushed his glasses back on his face.  
  
"Gin, I have to tell you something." he said.  
  
"I have to tell you something too." she said.  
  
"Voldemort's reading our minds!" they said at the same time.  
  
"How'd you know?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I had a dream." said Harry.  
  
"Me too. What was yours?" asked Ginny. Harry told her every detail he remembered.   
  
"Harry, we had the same dream." breathed Ginny.  
  
"Really?" said Harry  
  
"Every detail." said Ginny.  
  
"Ok, so what are we going to do about the quill and the CD player?" asked Harry.  
  
"Burn them?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I don't know, um, maybe we should ask Dumbledore." suggested Harry.  
  
"Err, should we go now?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, Voldemort planted mind reading devices in our dorms, uh, yea I think we should go now." said Harry.  
  
"Ok, should we bring them with us?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." he said turning toward his dorm. Ginny went to her dorm. She picked up her quill, and her diary regretfully. Then she walked back down to the Common Room where Harry was already waiting for her.  
  
"I thought it was just the quill." said Harry.  
  
"Well, you know just to be sure, they were a set after all." said Ginny.  
  
"Ok let's go." said Harry. They walked quickly through the castle to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Pumpkin Pastries." said Ginny, and the doors parted reveling the stone staircase. When they reached the door, Harry knocked.  
  
"Come in." said Dumbledore.  
  
They opened the door, and walked in the office.  
  
"Did we wake you, Professor?" asked Ginny seeing that the headmaster looked tired.  
  
"No, Miss Weasley, I was up." he replied.  
  
"Oh, ok then." said Ginny.  
  
"I assume that the two of you have a reason for this late night visit." said the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes," began Harry, "Um, Ginny and me both had the same really weird dream." said Harry before launching into the story of the night's events with an encouraging nod from the Headmaster.  
  
"I see. Well your right you do need to get rid of these." Dumbledore said gesturing to the quill and CD player.  
  
"How do we do that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well actually I think burning would be ok for the quill, but for the CD player I think we'll have to use the destruction spell." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok," said Ginny, "But, um, do you think I need to destroy the diary?"   
  
"No, I don't think that that will be necessary." replied Dumbledore.  
  
"All right good." said Ginny smiling.  
  
"Ok then Ginny place the quill in the fire over there, and Harry would you please hand me your CD -player?" asked Dumbledore. Ginny walked over to the fire and drop the quill in and watched it burn as Harry handed over his CD player. Dumbledore placed it on the desk and said, "Obliterationdevistation," and the CD player was replaced by a pile of strange bits of plastic. Dumbledore them used the same spell that Snape uses to vanish his unsatisfactory potions.  
  
"Um, sir, what about my family? Voldemort said he was going to use them as bait for something." said Ginny coming back from watching her quill burn.  
  
"Well, I'll send an owl to your family, Ginny, but there's not much I can do about this until we have more information." said the headmaster.  
  
"Ok, thank you." said Ginny slightly depressed.  
  
"Well then, I think you two should go back to bed. Good night." the Headmaster concluded.  
  
"Good night." Harry and Ginny said as they left the office. They walked back to the common room in silence. After they got through the portrait hole Harry said, "I'm going to go to bed, Gin. Good night." Then he kissed her and she said Good night and they both walked to their dormitories. Ginny spent another sleepless night thinking about what Voldemort knew about her now due to the charmed quill. This thought scared her greatly; there were now so many weapons the Dark Lord could use against her. 


	18. The End of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See all proceeding chapters.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Severe homesickness, due to an out of state move, has prevented my brain from thinking of anything but my hometown.  
  
Chapter 18 The End of Hogwarts  
  
As the month of March drew to a close, Ginny's paranoia grew to an overwhelming state of mind causing her to think of nothing else. When she confronted Harry about this feeling, he said that he was feeling the same way, but Ginny found it hard to believe him. She checked the Daily Prophet every morning now, just in case there had been a Death Eater incident or a Voldemort sighting. Nothing. Her dreams had also come to an eerie stop.   
  
"Harry, I'm starting to get really scared." Ginny said one particularly gloomy night during the last week of March while she and Harry were doing their homework.  
  
"Ginny, stop worrying. Ok? We're going to be fine." replied Harry.   
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked completely abandoning her work.  
  
"No, not entirely, but come on, Gin, we'll know if something is going to happen." said Harry looking up from hid Dark arts essay. Ginny returned to her work not completely satisfied with Harry's answer, but she knew that he knew just as much about Voldemort's movements as she did. A little while latter Ginny began searching in her bag for her potions essay.   
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Harry   
  
"My potions essay." Ginny replied.  
  
"You left it in the Library." said Harry.  
  
"How do you know?" inquired Ginny.  
  
"You left it there with my Magical Creatures work." said Harry.  
  
"I guess I have to go to the library then." said Ginny, thinking aloud.  
  
"Gin, it's almost midnight, if Filch catches you he'll give you detention." said Harry.  
  
"Well, its due tomorrow, and I'm not done yet." said Ginny starting toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Well, if you're going then you should use my invisibility cloak." said Harry.  
  
"Right." said Ginny turning around. Harry went up to his dormitory and returned quickly with the cloak in his hands.  
  
"Here." he said handing Ginny the cloak.  
  
"Aren't you coming with me?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I suppose, if you want me to." said Harry  
  
"Good." said Ginny feeling relieved, the prospect of wandering around the castle alone while Voldemort was planning a break in wasn't very appealing to her and obviously Harry knew that. Ginny threw the cloak over both of them and they made their way slowly to the Library with out passing a single soul, living or dead. They found their work right where they left it on the table they had been working at earlier that day. Their trip back to the Gryffindor Tower was a little more eventful, however. As they passed the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, Harry and Ginny heard loud banging sounds accompanied by shouts of various incantations. Harry and Ginny turned to each other underneath the cloak.  
  
"Do you think we should check it out?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah." said Ginny quickly.  
  
"Pumpkin Pastries." said Harry, and he and Ginny ran up the steps keeping the invisibility cloak over them in case Voldemort was in the Headmaster's office. They got to the top and faced the door only to see that it had been blasted to pieces of various sizes. Inside the office Voldemort and Dumbledore were battling fiercely. Voldemort hit Dumbledore with a spell that had him suspended in air powerless.  
  
"This is the last time I will ask you nicely, Dumbledore. WERE ARE POTTER AND VIRGINIA?!" screamed Voldemort.  
  
"I've already told you several times, Tom, they aren't in the castle. They're in hiding and I am not the Secret Keeper. I don't know where they are, they never returned to school after Christmas." replied Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"THEY ARE IN THE CASTLE, I KNOW THEY ARE!" thundered Voldemort.  
  
How would you know that they're in the castle, Tom?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"You know very well how I know." retorted the Dark Lord.  
  
"If you are referring to the quill and the muggle contraption, you are correct, Tom, I was lying they were in the castle until the night, when the quill was burnt and the CD player destroyed. Molly then took them away and they are now in hiding. She didn't feel that I was doing my job of protecting them very well. But, I'm afraid they then passed out of my knowledge and Molly's too for that matter, as Ginny and Harry took it upon themselves to hide and find a secret keeper." said Dumbledore in the same calm voice.  
  
"If what you're saying it true then that hideous excuse for a human being, Sirius Black, must be the secret keeper. Potters are always so predictable. Or maybe Potter has a twofaced little friend like Wormtail. No, all his little friends are loyal to you aren't they Dumbledore," said Voldemort looking at a nodding Dumbledore, "Well, if that's the case I'll just have to find Black and torture it out of him." concluded the Dark Lord with a sigh.  
  
"NO!" shouted Harry leaping out from underneath the cloak with his wand poised.  
  
"Ah, Potter, I was wondering when you and Virginia would emerge from underneath that useful little cloak and join us." Sneered Voldemort.  
  
"You can't kill Sirius!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Oh, I had no intention, just yet, I just wanted you and Virginia to stop playing your little game of hide and seek." said the dark Lord to a confused Harry.  
  
"Yes, Potter I knew you were there. You forgot that I have a invisibility detector." he laughed.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore appeared behind Harry.  
  
"How did you get there?" asked a stunned Voldemort.  
  
"Next time, I suggest watching both of the people under the invisibility cloak." said Ginny raising her wand.  
  
"Well, Tom, It's three against one wha," started Dumbledore.  
  
"Four." said Prof. McGonagall standing in the ruins of what once was the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, Minerva," said Voldemort turning to her, "Avada Kedava." he finished with a flash of green light and taking everyone by surprise. Harry and Ginny stood horrified as the light left Minerva McGonagall lying lifeless on the floor.  
  
"Well, you're right, Dumbledore, this isn't a very fair fight, Epacse tsekckiuq." said Voldemort and he then disappeared into thin air. After making sure that the Dark lord was no longer in the office, Ginny, Harry, and the Headmaster went over to where McGonagall lay. Dumbledore took her pulse in some feeble hope that the spell hadn't hit her in its full effect.  
  
"I'm afraid she's dead." the headmaster said lowering his head.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what are we going to do? Voldemort's killed two teachers and this is his third attack on the school." said Harry.  
  
"I'm afraid that Hogwarts is going to have to close, Harry." the headmaster said softly. Ginny gave a small gasp. With out Dumbledore she and Harry will surely be captured.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny, but it's the only way." said Dumbledore seeming to have read Ginny's thoughts.  
  
"But, Professor, then Voldemort will attack all the kids in school that aren't Slytherins." said Harry.  
  
"I know, I'm going to install an alarm on any house that is at risk and the aurors and myself will be contacted immediately. And I shall make regular checks on you and Ginny. Harry you will be going back to the Weasley's." said Dumbledore solemnly.   
  
"Ok." said Harry.  
  
"Now, I have to contact the parents and the teachers. A funeral service will be held tomorrow for Professor McGonagall. And I would like both of you to not say anything to anyone else including Ron and Hermione about anything that has happened here tonight until the assembly that is going to be held tomorrow morning is over. Now Good night." Dumbledore concluded and Harry and Ginny went back to the Gryffindor Tower feeling more afraid now then they had since Halloween. They fell asleep in the Common Room that night only to be awoken by Hermione the next morning. 


	19. Waiting

Disclaimer: Is there a point anymore?  
  
A/N: Ok yeah, terribly sorry for not updating in a while, school should so not start in August.  
  
Chapter 18 Waiting  
  
"Ginny, McGonagall's dead!" said Hermione waking her up.  
  
"I know." replied Ginny pushing her friend away, and wondering why she was asleep on a couch with Harry.  
  
"We saw her last night." said Harry yawning.  
  
"You what!?" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Harry and me went for a midnight walk and Voldemort was in Dumbledore's office and McGonagall came and Voldemort just killed her." chocked Ginny.  
  
"Merlin." breathed Hermione.  
  
"We know."   
  
"Well, um, you guys better get packed the train's leaving in an hour." said Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny  
  
"Gin, Voldemort's killed two teachers and snuck into the school like 10 times. Hogwarts has to close; it's not safe anymore." replied Hermione.  
  
"Right, Dumbledore told us that last night." said Harry looking at Ginny.  
  
"Oh, alright, let's go pack, Hermione." said Ginny despondently.  
  
Ginny and Hermione took half an hour to pack and then brought their trunks down to the gathering crowd of Gryffindors in the Common Room gathered around Dumbledore.  
  
"Alright, Gryffindors please form an orderly line behind me and we will proceed the train station. Please stay together." said the Headmaster. After they formed the instructed line, the whole Gryffindor house walked down to the train station following the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. Harry and Ginny were about to board when Dumbledore called them over.  
  
"Now, I know both of you are scared, but you are safe." he said.  
  
"Sir, how do you know that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, you have been placed under every safety measure imaginable with the exception of the Secret Keeper. Please have some faith you are safe." replied the Headmaster.  
  
"Sorry, sir." mumbled Ginny.  
  
"That's perfectly alright, however I beg the two of you to stay indoors. Anything you need from the outside, please ask someone to get it for you. This is very crucial. Do you two understand?" inquired the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes." replied Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Alright, I shall check on both of you in a little while, as for now I believe that your friends are waiting for you. Good-bye for now." concluded Dumbledore. Ginny and Harry boarded the train and joined Ron, Hermione, Joan, and Ann. The ride home was not a pleasant one. There was very little talk exchanged between the six friends. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley picked up Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Hermione, Joan, and Ann went home with their parents. For about a week Harry and Ginny waited in an anxious state. Dumbledore along with other aurors made routine checks on them, but little was happening. Voldemort had made no sign of movement; the death eaters were eerily quiet. Ginny and Harry developed a sense of paranoia and slept little.  
  
March passed and April began. But, with April came Ginny's worst nightmare. It was 8:00 p.m. Ginny and Harry were sitting in the living room when they heard Mrs. Weasley screaming in the kitchen. 


	20. Run

Disclaimer: This is so completely pointless now.  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry that the last chapter was so short and that you had to wait so long for it, but even if you didn't have to wait that long it would have been the same. But, anyways yea this will one of the last chapters so on we go.  
  
Chapter 20 Run  
  
Ginny and Harry ran to the kitchen with their wands raised and ready to strike. The whole Weasley clan was already there along with Voldemort and 15 death eaters inside and more outside.   
  
"Good work, Wormtail, you were right for once." said Voldemort.  
  
" Thank you, Master." replied Peter.  
  
"Now, Virginia, I will let your family live if you come and join me now." explained the Dark Lord.  
  
"Ginny will never join you." shouted Ron.  
  
"Very well, Virginia, do you agree?" inquired Voldemort.  
  
"Ginny, don't agree with him!" pleaded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I won't join you." Ginny finally said painfully.  
  
"Very well say good-bye." said Riddle raising his wand.  
  
"GINNY RUN!" she heard her mother shout as she watched her father fall before her eyes and her brother shout every spell imaginable having no effect. Ginny began shouting spells with her brothers.  
  
"Ginny, go! Go! Please leave, Ginny, he'll kill you too!" Ginny heard her mother shout before she hit the floor surrounded by green light.   
  
She looked wildly around for Harry, where was he? How could he leave her and her family like that? She would never leave him, Ginny had never hated him more then she had in that moment. She was still shouting any random spell when she heard Bill again beg for her to run. She stood still for one last moment and watched another wave of green light engulf the kitchen, but this time no one was left standing but Voldemort and his faithful followers. Ginny turned and ran through the house still hearing spells being shot at her. After what seemed like ages, Ginny reached the back door and ran out into the backyard. There was something going on in the front yard. Ginny didn't stop to find out what it was because three death eaters came running after her.  
  
She began running toward the woods, but she could hear the death eaters gaining on her so she turned around and did the first thing that came to her mind. She shouted the killing spell three times at her three pursuers. After a green light erupted from her wand and hit all three of them dead on was when she realized what she had done. As they fell it dawned on her, she had just murdered three people.   
  
For the second time that night Ginny stood in awe at what had just happened. She stood there until a loud crash and the yell of "SIRUS!" broke her from her thoughts. That had come from the front yard. There's a battle in my front yard, thought Ginny slowly, she was still stunned. She ran into the woods but not far enough in that she couldn't see beyond the first trees. She began to run toward the front yards still in that safety of the trees. As she approached the front she saw hundreds of death eaters and aurors, some dead, some still fighting. Ginny searched again for Harry and also for Voldemort. Neither were in sight. But, she did see Dumbledore, he was fighting with a death eater; he had silver blonde hair and looked suspiciously like Draco Malfoy. In fact Ginny was certain it was Draco, the death eater had the same build and stance as Draco. Suddenly Dumbledore was on the ground, and Ginny had this sickening feeling. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. No, Ginny thought, Albus Dumbledore is dead. Ginny surveyed the scene a little more; no one seemed to notice that the Headmaster of Hogwarts had just died. Not only died, but was killed by one of his students. She couldn't take it anymore, she ran into the battle with her wand poised looking for Dumbledore's murderer. She found him.   
  
"Malfoy!" she screamed.  
  
"What the hell do you want Weasel." he screamed back. A battle was going on around them but they didn't notice, nor did it seem that anyone noticed them.   
  
"Blood." she replied quietly, raising her wand.   
  
"AVADA KADAVERA!" Ginny shouted hitting Draco square in the chest. Ginny's focus returned to what was going on around her, most of the death eaters had fallen and the last were being captured. Ginny looked around at the fallen, she saw many people she knew, many Gryffindors. Thankfully non were Joan, Ann, or Hermione. Then Harry immerged from her house looking beaten, but triumphant. He too looked around, spotted a few people he obviously knew, and his expression changed from triumph to depression. Hagrid came running up to him.  
  
"'Arry, where is he?" asked a bleeding groundskeeper.  
  
"Dead. Finally dead, but so is Sirius." said Harry chocking back tears. "Sirius too?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yeah, Voldemort got him, but not before he got Wormtail." said Harry  
  
"Ah, well, I'm sorry, 'Arry, I really am." said Hagrid. Lupin joined them looking crestfallen when he realized that Sirius wasn't with them.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
"She's not with you?" asked Lupin.  
  
"No, I saw her run out the back door right as we walked in, and so I assumed that she joined you out here." explained the Boy who lived.  
  
"No, maybe she ran into the woods." said Lupin.  
  
"No, I'm right here." she said walking up to them.  
  
"Gin, are you ok?" asked Harry hugging her.  
  
"No." she said and walked into the kitchen of her house. She stood there for a few minutes looking at her family. They're dead because of me, she thought. It's all my fault, I could have stopped this. If I had just joined him they'd still be alive. I can't believe I did this to them. As she thought this, Ginny broke down in tears. She never heard the comforts of Harry or anyone else as they came to prepare the bodies of eight of the nine Weasleys for burial.   
  
A funeral was held the day after for the Weasleys and Ginny talked to no one about anything for a few weeks. She totally secluded herself from the world. She moved in with her grandparents a couple of days after the funeral, and returned to Hogwarts to finish her 6th year and again for her final last year. Despite this, however, Ginny clearly wasn't the same even though everyone tried their hardest to console her, Ginny shut herself out from everyone and everything except her own guilt. 


	21. Last Chapter

A/N: I'm so so so so so so very sorry for not updating for such a long time, school should be banned from existence. So yes I'm incredibly sorry and this is the last chapter, so I really hope you enjoy this chapter and you enjoyed the rest of the story. (Hehe but I'm working on a knew story so that'll be posted soon) So yeah enough of my pointless rambling. . .   
  
Chapter 21  
  
~*~Harry's Flat~*~  
  
"So, yeah, that's it." finished Ginny.  
  
"Gin, it's not your fault, even if you had joined Voldemort he would have killed your family anyway." said Harry.  
  
"He wouldn't have killed them at all, if it hadn't of been for me! Why don't you understand that, Harry? If I hadn't of been so stupid and let him see my power they'd still be alive!" said Ginny with the threat of tears.  
  
"Ginny, a lot of people were killed by Voldemort, and really, Gin, if you want to blame someone for all that, blame me!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Why you?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Because if I had of just destroyed him or he had destroyed me on one of our first contacts, everything could have been avoided. So many people would still be alive, that entire war was my fault." Harry whispered.  
  
"You couldn't have helped being the boy who lived, Harry, you had nothing to do with that, and you weren't powerful enough to destroy him on one of your first encounters. Don't lay the blame on yourself for everyone who died." explained Ginny.  
  
"Then don't blame yourself for your family's death. Gin, there was no more you could do about them than I could have done about Sirus or Dumbledore. Nothing was your fault there's no reason why you should feel guilty you didn't do anything." said Harry. Ginny stared at Harry for a few minutes.  
  
"Harry, you're right and I know you're right, but I can't help it. I just feel so guilty. Like there was something I could have done so they'd still be alive." said Ginny quietly.  
  
"Gin, there was nothing you could have done, you have to move on with your life stop living in a vacume. Gin, I miss the old you, and so does everyone else." said Harry moving a little closer to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, I know I've been weird for the last couple of years, but I just feel so guilty." said Ginny.  
  
"Gin, don't be sorry and don't feel guilty. Ok? But, I know that not only me but Hermione and everyone else want you to live and be happy again. You put your entire life on hold." said Harry.  
  
"You're right. But, I can't help my guilt, but I guess I can ease it a little and start my life again, but I really don't know where to start." said Ginny looking over at Harry.  
  
"Well, Gin, I know one place," said Harry as he leaned over and kissed her, "We can start where we left off. I still love you, Gin." said Harry. Ginny looked up at him and smiled for the first time in a few years.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
A/N: Ok I'm sorry that was short but that's really all I wanted to put in the last chapter cuz I thought that was the perfect way to end, so I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
